Petals of Sadness
by suckerz100
Summary: Being tortured and hated, lil Naruto decides to leave Konoha. In the vast Elemental nations, will he survive or fall just like everyone else? Will he find what he seeks the most? Or be ignored once again? Being re-written. Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

A/N : Yo, suckerz100 here, this is a new story I have written. This is also my first fanfic, I hope to get some reviews. Enjoy !

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure, lived a small boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the most powerful of the tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko.

Right now, little Naruto was rung through the streets, tears flowing down his cheeks , being chased by angry mobs of villagers and shinobi alike.

"Why I haven't done anything to all of you!" cried Naruto.

Unfortunately, he tripped over a rock and fell down, "No, please don't hurt me." but a random villager cheered and said rudely, "We're gonna finish what the Yondaime started!"

Moments later, the bruised and bloody Naruto was in the alleyway, half-unconscious. Naruto was feeling that he was gonna die any minute. But then, a woman passed by and carried him back to her clan compound, Naruto caught a sniff at her... she smelled nice. Hana Inuzuka ran through the streets of Konoha and kept saying "Please don't die, please don't die, don't die …" She bursted through the doors of the Inuzuka compound and brought him to her mother.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka was having a peaceful day.

Keyword 'Was'.

No paperwork, no council meetings, her son is training… so peaceful, but-

"Kaa–san, kaa-san, Naruto-kun here needs some help!" cried out a voice.

Tsume turned her head and found her daughter carrying a bloodied looking child. She quickly took Naruto from Hana's hand and laid him on a table, while Hana getting medical supplies for his , Tsume was not proficient in medical ninjutsu, but she still has basic knowledge about it. Hana specializes in veterinary medicine and has proven herself to be a talented medical-nin, but she needed an extra-hand to patch up the boy. Although Naruto had no internal bleeding, he was still banged up pretty bad.

After an hour or so, Naruto was almost good as new besides the bandages.

Then Tsume asked her daughter "What happened to Naruto, Hana?"

"I found him in an alleyway not far from here, it seems Naruto had took quite a beating, eh kaa-san?" Hana answered.

"Stupid civilians treating a 7-year old kid like dirt" Tsume mumbled then sighed.

Tsume told Hana "We're going to report this to Hokage-sama."

* * *

**In Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto awaken to the sound of water dripping, he looked around and found pipes everywhere, more water dripping.

"They decided to throw me into the sewers, sheesh I need to take a bath, littlerally.

After a while of wandering he came to a cage with a seal attached to it, "_I see my container finally_ _decided to visit me, how unpleasant_." a booming voice spoke.

Naruto was frightened for a moment but managed to get his voice back.

"Who are you?"

It opened its crimson eyes and revealing so much bloodlust and KI that could make Orochimaru give up being a pedophile, well… maybe not.

Anyway, it said "_Me? Well I am the most powerful of all demons, the Queen of foxes, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko_."

Naruto was shocked… again but muttered " B-but h-how? The Yondaime killed you!".

The now revealed Kyuubi laughed "_Foolish mortals, a demon cannot be killed, even if it was 'killed', it would reform some time after __mortal, bow to me_." She smirked thinking that it would work, oh how wrong was she. Naruto was angry, to think that he would ever, EVER give respect to someone that _assy (Naruto's Vocabulary sucks). Well, she got the unexpected._

"Respect is _**EARNED**_, not _**GIVEN**_, furball. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I will kick your ass, if you give me that crap again demoness or not! "This however shocked the demoness, then she smirked "_Very well, you've gained my acknowledgement . I shall grant you a piece of my power first, if you handled it well then I will give you more__**, NOW GET OUT!**_" said Kyuubi, making the last part of her statement extra demonic. Oh this is gonna be fun.

* * *

A/N: Yo, I'm finally done this first chapter, looking forward to write more, Ja Ne. R&R.


	2. A Hard Decision

**A/N : Hey guys , I hope you enjoyed the prologue , if I made any mistakes feel free to Pm or review about it . Oh yeah , for who there is viewing my stories , would choose Naruto in my story to have a bloodlime limit or Kekai Genkai or not … So enjoy !**

**Chapter 1 : Hard decisions **

Once being kicked out by the furba… I mean the demoness out of his own mindscape .Naruto woke up in a hospital , how does he know … lets just say he's been there frequently .

" Aw man ,my head " Naruto groaned . The old hokage heard this and asked " Naruto-kun ,who did this ? Is it the villagers ?"

" Yes Jiji ,( If u don't know who is it ,just watch the anime ) they did ,but why Jiji ? Why do they do it ?"

The old Hokage sighed , then said " My boy , that matter should not be discussed un-" " No Jiji , I want you to tell me why do they hate for being a demon vessel ?"

For the Hokage , he was shocked and …afraid , but nonetheless answered "You were chosen to be savior of Konoha , when the Kyuubi arrived last 7 years ago .The Yondaime needed to seal the beast in a newborn baby… you , Naruto-kun .His last wish was for you to be respected and treated kindly ."

"But that didn't work out , didn't it ? I was treated like crap… No , less than that , I was kicked out by the orphanage at 4 and had to live at the streets. So much for the _Yondaime's wish_ ." Naruto said with so much venom that could make the Hokage choke .

"Sadly , you're right .The Yondaime underestimated the power of hate of the loss of loved ones . " the Hokage said sadly ,but determined to brighten the mood and said " But look on the bright side , Naruto-kun . A kunoichi saved your life ."

Naruto raised an eyebrow , I mean who would to save a demon vessel . Then, a young kunoichi walked in with an older looking woman.

" Must be her mother ." thought Naruto .

The Hokage spoke up " Naruto-kun ,this is Tsume Inuzuka ,the current heir of the Inuzuka clan and that is her daughter , Hana Inuzuka .She is the one that brought you to her compound and fixed you up with her mother."

Hana gave a small smile and waved to Naruto , Naruto blushed a little and shyly waved back , then said "Arigato , Tsume-san , Hana-chan."

This time ,Hana blushed by the suffix added to her name but replied " Your welcome , Naruto-kun ."

" _Wow ,Hana's cute with that blush_** . " **thought Naruto**.**

"_Ooh , someones in love , someones in love_** " **said Kyuubi in a sing-song voice.

"_Huh , Kyuubi ?Why can you talk to me ? And I'm not in love , OK ! _"Narutomentally yelled_ ._

"_Baka , I'm inside of you, so of course I can talk to you !" _yelled Kyuubi ,then added " You said yourself that she was cute ,didn't you? " Naruto blushed.

In the real world ,Naruto was showing mixture of emotions ; Blushing ,Confused ,Anger , ah yeah more blushing .

Everyone in the room sweatdropped , but the Hokage decided to speak up " Uhh ,Naruto-kun " shaking him and broke him from the daydreaming " Come on , Naruto-kun ,I'll walk you home so no villagers can harm you ."offered the Leaf Kage.

While walking down the street , many glares and sneers were directed at the blond haired boy . Some even decided to throw rocks and fruits at Naruto ,but the Killing Intent ( KI for now ) froze them in the process .

Once they reached Naruto's almost rundown apartment , the Hokage said "Naruto-kun ,I'll come visit next weekend ."

**With Naruto**

He sighed and sat on the bed ,his drawers rummaged , bed almost burned , walls with kunai holes . His goal in life was to become the Hokage of the Leaf and being acknowledge by everyone by protecting this village with his life .

But all that seems impossible now , although he was not the one to give up easily, he might just but he had other plans now .

"_Leave the village , kit_ ." whined Kyuubi " _I don't want to heal you with pointless injuries ."_

"For once , Kyuubi . You're right . I will be back but I will leave now ." Naruto thought and quikly packed up .

After that ,he went to Tenten's father weapon shop . Once in , he looked a round and found Tenten 's father , Mr. Higurashi . He was one of the few that treated him equally along with Ichiraku's . He came here to get supplies for the academy , but now its for the long run.

"Yo ,Higurashi-jiji can u give me 15 sets of shuriken , 20 sets of kunai , 5 Sealing scrolls , 3 plain scrolls , three windmill shuriken and a 20 pounds of legs ,hands ,body weights ?" asked Naruto , then gave a cheeky grin.

Higurashi just blinked and blinked , then asked " My ,my Naruto .What gave you such a rush ?"

Naruto just gave another cheekier grin …if that was possible , " Just for training , jiji ."

Higurashi just raised an eyebrow then proceeded to make the order. After a while , Higurashi gathered the supplies and gave it to Naruto " The total is 15,834 ryo , but since its for training I'll make it 13,500 ryo ."said Higurashi .

Naruto smiled and paid up then took his things to his apartment to pack the new supplies . But now matter how mature Naruto is ,he couldn't forget his one-time favourite meal , ramen ,any kinds of them. Sadly ,Naruto might miss it somehow so he went to Ichiraku's to get Ichiraku's On-the-go ramen. Well , you know Naruto . He probably ate dozen bowls of ramen and bought 3 dozens of Ichiraku's On-the-go ramen.

Once finished, he went back home to prepare to set out and tie some loose ends.

**With the Hokage**

He sighed as he walked back to the Hokage's tower .How he could wished that he could do something more for Naruto ,ever since the 'incident' Hiruzen always look out for the boy .He respected the wishes of the Yondaime , but only a handful of people had.

On the desk of the Hokage , piles up the kages most feared enemy : PAPAERWORK . Yep , a long day for the Hokage.

**With Naruto**

Thinking he at least needed a few skills to survive outside the walls ,he began going through the scrolls the old man had . Hey he had stealth skills . He found a scroll about 2 Bunshin related jutsus and a few Leaf only techniques .

By the time he was done , he left a note for the Hokage and left before sundown.

At his house ,everything is packed and ready to go . He decided to leave because 1) Many people hated him , except for a selected few . 2) After leaving , he would get training from Kyuubi herself , how cool was that ? 3) He would return anyway.

**At the village's gates**

Naruto stood there and glanced once back to his home and left . He knew the old man would probably send someone after him , so no wasting time. Little did he know he's in a hell of a trip.

**A/N : Woohoo , done this chapter in a day . Tell me I'll be posting a poll so vote for Naruto's bloodline . R&R. Sry for the mistakes made , TQ .**


	3. Training and Ambush !

**A/N : And I'm back ! Okay ,let's get started 1) This is my first story , so you can review me ,flame me ,PM me or whatever about it . I just need to improve so point out the mistakes I make. 2) Although I'm getting a lot of views ( for my first fanfic ) , I need more pointers for me , you get the idea . Enjoy .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs .**

**Chapter 2 : Training and Ambush !**

* * *

Its been 5 days since Naruto left Konohagakure ,Hiruzen Sarutobi ,the Sandaime Hokage , was depressed after hearing the news of the leaving of Naruto gone 'missing' .Although he is still regretting what he could do more for his surrogate grandson ,he still had to lead the village .He sighed as he found the note Naruto left on top of the Scroll of Sealing yesterday .

* * *

**Flashback**

_After hearing Naruto gone missing ,the Hokage sent searh parties consisting of chunins ,jounins ,even ANBU .But sadly none of them got any leads on the blond haired child . _

"_Kami ,if you give me something about Naruto ,I will do paperwork for the rest of the week ." thought the Hokage ._

_Suddenly ,an Inu-masked ANBU barged in and spoke " Hokage-sama ,we've found a nothe about Naruto Uzumaki on the Scroll of Sealing ." but sweatdropped as the Hokage had already left with a trail of dust , he then took out an orange colored bookand continue to read it ._

_**With the Hokage **_

_When he read the note Naruto left ,he felt better ,at least Naruto left the village for a few good reasons .The note said ,_

_Dear jiji ,_

_When you read this , I will probably be long gone from Konoha's walls .But to make u feel better ,I leave for 2 reasons ,firstly ,the villagers keep harming me no matter what you do ,so I might as well leave to save trouble .Secondly ,I will get training from Kyuubi herself , don't worry she's not trying anything ,but I will be back before the chunin exams . Say goodbye to Ayame-nee-chan ,Teuchi-jiji ,Higurashi-jiji ,Iruka-sensei and Hana-chan for me._

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"_I hope you'll be back soon , Naruto-kun." Thought the old Hokage as he left to tell the news to the handful of people who cared about Naruto ._

* * *

**With Hana**

Once she got the news , she broke down in tears .She heard about Naruto's childhood and felt pity .

Her mother tried to calm her down " There ,there, Hana-chan .The Hokage did said Naruto will be back before the chunin exams ."

Hana cried louder while thinking " Naruto-kun *sobs* won't be *sobs* back for *sobs* 5 more *sobs * years ! " "When he comes back , I will get to know him better and date him ." while smirking evilly .

"Oh boy , she's got that look ."thought Tsume , while facepalming .

* * *

**In the Hyuuga compound**

Hinata shivered then thought "Someone must be talking about Naruto-kun ,that person better not take whats mine ."

* * *

**With the Hokage**

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be in the crossfire of two lovebirds ?" thought the Hokage .

He returned to doing his paperwork " WHY DOES THIS SHIT NEVER END ?! "

Then ,his secretary came in and told the Hokage " Hokage-sama ,there is 50 more documents for you to see and sign."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Hokage.

* * *

**With Naruto**

He sneezed , but heard a familiar yell ," Hehe , jiji must be whining about paperwork again ."

Naruto had been traveling 2 days straight away from Konoha , he'd been training his chakra control on his by walking on water , waliking on trees , leaf balancing , kunai balancing , but still having trouble with senbon balancing .Now , he is working on the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu , **a jutsu that specislises on creating solid clones and frequently used for scouting as the clone's memory returns back to the user after dispersing . But the Nidaime labeled it a kinjutsu of the chakra usage .

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! **"yelled Naruto.

A dead looking clone and a clone with no hair , Naruto was cursing inside . But ,the great beast inside his gut was laughing out tears .

"_Ahahahahahahaha , no hair , hahahahahahha…_" laughed the Kyuubi.

"Shut up , you goddamn fox ! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ! "Naruto yelled mentally at his prisoner .

' POOF ' 100 clones stood beside him , " Yatta , Yatta , hehehehe .Beat that you fox."

Kyuubi just ' Hmmph ' . Naruto proceeded to read the next scroll

_**Bunshin Daibakuha**__ ( Clone Great Explosion )_

_A-ranked_

_Close ranged_

_Requires mastery over __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

_This technique is used to create a __**Kage Bunshin**__ that can be detonated. The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, which allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. Using multiple tricks and diversionary tactics to disguise the nature of the clone can make this technique more likely to be effective._

"Yay ,more exploding things! " exclaimed Naruto .

The Kyuubi just sweatdropped at her container's action , and muttered " _Baka _"

* * *

**Timeskip 3 hours**

Naruto was tired , he created so many explosion and clones to train , damn it was tiring . He was about to fall asleep ,when he heard some noise.

" Hey , I heard some explosions here ." said an unknown voice.

" Then let's check it out ." said another voice , who seemed to be the leader.

Then 5 figures appeared , each look liked bandits or mercenaries , except for the hitai-ate . One had a paired of fang-like swords on his back with a scratched Kiri hitai-ate , the other one wore a scratched Suna hitai-ate together with a brown vest and a white mask .

" Who are you guys ? " asked Naruto , who was slightly afraid.

"Hey , its just some gaki." yelled the Suna missing-nin .

"You there , you did this ? " asked the ex-Kiri nin.

Naruto just nodded , "_By the look of these guys , their missing-nin ,_ _alright ."_thought Naruto.

" What are you doing here , gaki ? Don't you have somewhere to go ? If you do , Why don't you cry home to your mama ! " yelled the ex-Suna nin , he likes to yell doesn't he ?

He hit a sore spot , Naruto was seething and started to leak red chakra . " _**HOW DARE HIM**_ _**!**_ "

The missing-nins widened their eyes ," _What is this boy ?_ " " _Damn ,_ _now I have to fight again _." those were their respective thoughts .

Bloodlust and chakra filled the air , a chakra cloak appeared and stick to Naruto like a second skin .Both nins were starting to sweat bullets .

" _Shit , a jinchuuriki . From the looks of it , it's the nine tailed demon's chakra ." _thought the ex-Kiri kenjutsu user .

" _Aw man , Konoha's jinchuuriki . What are the odds ?_ " thought the ex-Suna nin.

Both missing nins get into their stances and prepared to fend against the blond jinchuuriki.

" **HOW DARE YOU ! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !** " yelled Naruto with a demonic voice .

In a sudden , Naruto was gone as clones with red chakra came attacking them .

" Shit , Raiga I didn't expected this ." yelled the Suna missing nin to his partner as he dodged a chakra-enhanced fist and slammed his own to the clone , making it disappearing .

" Well , you taunted it , Gankona ! " said the irritated Raiga as he slashed a clone with his sword .

Then a voiced yelled " **BUSHIN DAIBAKUHA** !" as every clone exploded sending the missing nins flying back.

" Man , he got some moves for a 7 year old kid ." said Gankona while standing up .

" **Raiton : ****Raikyū** " said Raiga as he lauched a lightning ball from his swords at Naruto.

As the attacked missed , Gankona continued "**Doton: Doryūsō !"**

After that he smirked , thinking he won . The 'Naruto' poofed away and the real Naruto suddenly grabbed him and threw him on the ground and prepared to strike but was knocked unconscious by Raiga .

"He would make the team if he forgives you ." said Raiga .

"Me ? Don't you mean us ? " replied Gankona .

"No , just you ."said the dark-haired man.

After that , Raiga and Gankona took him back to their base and to see their leader .

* * *

**A/N : Yeah , I'm done . So remember to vote on the poll at my profile I'm closing it at 2 more days . Sry for the mistakes made . R&R !**


	4. Groups, New friends and training !

**A/N : The poll is closed , so the vote is … Rinnegan ! So got a question , do you want Naruto to be good , semi-good / semi-bad ? By the way I got good news , this fanfic has gotten 1000+ views and 500+ visitors . So enjoy!**

* * *

**P.S The info about the group Naruto is joining is below.**

Group : Osore ( Feared )

Members : Naruto Uzumaki , Raiga Kurosuki , Gankona no Ōheina ( these are the members for now )

**Goal**** :** To be recognized as a group and feared through out the Elemental Nations.

**Chapter 3 : Groups , New friends and training ?** ( Sorry ran out of creative titles )

* * *

" Aw , man my head . Its like Deja vu all again ." ,said Naruto .

As he gazed the ceiling thinking he was dead or just in a hospital . He saw a rocky ceiling with water dripping down , He jolted up and looked around but saw nothing , he tried to take out his kunai but his pouch was not there .

" Shit " he mentally cursed . But heard some one said " Ahhh , I see you're awake , thought you were dead ."

He turned to look around , but what he saw made him scorn in anger . The guy who was with that Suna-nin, with the pair of swords on his back, yep its him.

"You ! Where am I ? Who are you ? I'm hungry ! ", shouted Naruto, whose stomach seems to be growling too .

"Hmm…you say something ?", said Raiga lazily.

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha **

An Inu-masked Anbu sneezed, " Somebody must be copying my antics…whatever .", while continuing his reading his sacred orange book.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto kept yelling and yelling and yelling until his stomach grumbled…again.

Meanwhile , Raiga grew a tick on his forehead, how the hell does this stop rambling about the same stuff again.

"Alright gaki, my name's Raiga, Kurosuki Raiga .What about yours, gaki ?"replied the irritated sword user.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it !", replied the blond jinchuuriki .

"_Uzumaki, eh? Boy , what a day ! _", thought the ex-nin of Kiri .

" Okay, boy. I'm gonna make a deal to you." Naruto raised an eyebrow, I mean why would a potential enemy make a deal with you, unless the enemies had something to gain.

Raiga continued "If I trained you to become stronger and you call me sensei, of course, but you give your loyalty to this group."

Naruto raised his eyebrows again, group, what group ? He was about to ask btu Raiga cut him off and said " The group is called Osore, consisting of six members, seven if you join."

"I'm guessing that you're one of the members and that partner of your, he is too one of them, right ?" stated the 7 year old blond haired boy.

"Hmm, not so stupid as I thought. Anyway, do you accept the invitation to our group ?" asked Raiga.

Naruto thought for a minute, but then asked "What are your goals ? And what is the name of your partner ? "

"Oh that, I did forgot to tell you didn't I. Well, to simply answer your question, we act like mercenaries, or should I say a freelance ninja. But some of us are missing-nin, not that we care but there will be hunter-nin after us. We kinda act like family, not close enough yet but we're still acquaintances. We look after eachother's backs. My partner though is brash, loud arrogant but acquaintances nonetheless, his name is G-"explained Raiga but was cut off by his own freaking partner, WTH.

"Gankona no Heina, A-ranked nuke-nin from Suna, ready to kick ass .", said the now revealed Gankona with an arrogant smirk.

But was punched in the face by Raiga ," I was gonna make my ending as beautiful as ever, but you just have to ruined it, want me to bury you…ALIVE ! " said Raiga as he was cackling crazily .

"_Sheesh , one minute he was like 'Oh my name is blah blah blah , my group is blah blah blah ' then suddenly he's like this ._" thought Gankona on the floor.

"_I hope the other members of this group is not that creepy or weird,_" thought Naruto as he sighed.

Timeskip: A few minutes later

After Raiga finished cackling madly or crazily after Naruto coughed repeatedly,"Okay back on track, as I was saying do you accept the invitation to our glorious and beautiful group?" asked Raiga, while Naruto twitching his eyebrow but answered nonetheless "I agree, so will you train me now, sensei?"

"Hmm, do you know any jutsus yet?" asked the sometimes crazy sometimes serious Raiga.

"I know the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **Kawairimi**, **Henge**, **Oiroke no Jutsu**, **Bunshin Daibakuha**." listed out Naruto.

"Your jutsu arsenal is good for a 7-year old, but lets see you taijutsu against me." said Raiga.

Naruto just nodded and started throwing punches and kicks at his new sensei, but Raiga just dodged and countered sometimes but Naruto would block too, not always but blocked a few.

After a good thirty minutes of sparring after Raiga stopped and said "I see your taijutsu is just as good as an average genin, but still it has many flaws, but your stamina is godly going for so long and still not stopping, though not surprised that you are a jinchuuriki."

Naruto's eyes widened "H-how did you know ?" asked the scared Naruto fearing what he might do to him if he though he was a demon of sorts.

"I was from Kiri remember? There they had two jinchuuriki, plus I just fought you didn't I ? And don't worry I won't hurt you, but I sure will grind you to the ground with your training,"said Raiga while smirking evilly.

"Okay, what chakra controlling exercises have you done, boy?" asked Gankona who surprisingly joined the conversation.

"Kunai and leaf balancing, tree and water walking but I'm still working on the senbon balancing." said Naruto casually.

Gankona whistled, but Raiga just smirked, inwardly he was also impressed but he seen better.

"Okay, now that I know your progress, start doing 100 pushups, and do 20 laps around this cave, don't get lost. But before that, channel chakra through this paper." ordered/said Raiga while handing him a slip of paper.

"What's this Raiga-sensei ?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Its chakra paper, it lets the user find out his or her own elemental affinity. Most shinobi have elemental attacks such as mine, while I have only two that is water and lightning." explained Raiga while pointing at the direction of Gankona and continued, "That idiot over there has three of them, which is water, earth and wind."

Naruto seemed to get the idea and began releasing some chakra into the chakra paper. What he got was kind of a shocker, the paper just split and became soggy.

"Well, looks like you have a main affinity for two elematals water and wind, which makes you capable of making Hyoton element, probably." said Raiga, while Gankona was recovering from the shock.

"Then, what are you waiting for gaki, go train now !"shouted Raiga who was inwardly smirking.

"So, you think the gaki could make through your training ?" asked Gankona jokingly."And unlocking two affinities at a same time is not a feat that many people can do."

"Are you referring to yourself, my friend ?" asked Raiga amusingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I do sure know that once this shit is over, he'd be a force to be reckoned with." Said Gankona seriously, this time.

* * *

**A/N : Ahh, finally done. Sorry for the late update I was busy. And I know this cjapter was short but ill make it up for it . Sry , for the mistakes made . R&R.**


	5. Welcome to Osore

**A/N: So far so good, ahhh I was gonna update faster, but I thought about it. I will make the chapter longer if I can. The next few chapters are going to be how Naruto unlocks the Rinnegan. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC.**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Osore !**

* * *

**Timeskip 1 month**

A 7-year old boy, was training his butt off last month under the tutelage of his two sensei, Raiga Kurosuki one of the swordsman of the Mist and Gankona, his partner-in-crime, same like his student he unlocked two main affinities and a smaller affinity, and used to be a jonin of Sunagakure.

Their student's name is Uzumaki Naruto, right now the child is practicing his elemental manipulation, anyone who knew Naruto beforehand would almost not recognize him as he looks like 10-year old child, he was ripped but not overly for his age, despite his small size he holds a wakizashi at his waist. His shirt now was a high collar black jacket with a mesh shirt beneath it. His pant was a simple dark grey cargo pants with several kunai and shuriken pouches. He stood 4'5 tall with a confident aura around him.

Back with Naruto,"Yo Raiga-sensei, I finished my suiton manipulation. Should I start with my Futon manipulation, now?"

"Nah, you could do that when you come back from your assignment." said Raiga but cut off due to Naruto's first mission.

"Oooooh, what mission is that? Is it taking care of some S-ranked ninja? Or just take over a bandits hideout? Let me guess !" exclaimed Naruto excitingly. Raiga grew a tick on his forehead.

"SHUT UP, now where was I? Ah, yes. You will go to Nami no Kuni with Gankona and one of our members of Osore, she will be back in an hour, go prepare yourself now, shoo shoo!" said Raiga while reading his magazine.

"Uhh, sensei?" asked the young apprentice.

"Hmm?" the answer was given from his teacher.

"What are we doing there in Nami no Kuni? And who is the girl following us?"

"The objectives and details are with her, I just got the orders from leader-sama to inform you about it. Secondly, I won't give you her name cause that's payback and she's a master in Hyoton element." said his crazy/ laidback sensei.

* * *

**An hour or so later**

Naruto was waiting in the base's lobby, yes it has a lobby. The cave was just for training purposes, while the members rest under the forest. The base entrances is cover by a genjutsu, not even the Byakugan or Sharingan can see through. The base is sort of like a motel but a little darker.

Meanwhile, Naruto is dozing off on the bench and drooling at the same time, two things were happening, the mysterious female member was trying to keep his anger in check, while shaking Naruto up; Gankona was laughing his ass off due to the drool by the sleeping Naruto.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's mindscape, about 5 minutes ago**

" Yo, Kyuubi. Wha'cha doing ?" asked the blond enigma.

"_Trying to ignore a certain someones voice._" Said the female beast.

Naruto just sweatdropped but said," Hey, I need some answers, fox."

The beast just growled in response but answered," _What do you want, mortal?_ "

"Why did you attack Konoha? I know you tailed beast don't like attention, so why?", asked Naruto.

"_Why would you care_ ?" retaliated the kitsune demoness.

"Well duh, its part of my life. So tell me, Kyuubi-sama." said Naruto, inwardly smirking.

"_Fine, but use my true name, Kurama. Firstly, I was sealed into Konaha's second jinchuuriki, your mother_," she paused letting him to absorb the information.

Naruto looked dumbstruck, but nodded, signaling Kurama to continue.

"_One night, a masked-individual came to Konoha, that masked man has a Sharingan beneath his mask and claims himself as Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. That night, your mother went into labor into giving birth to you, thus leading the seal to be weakened. Once I broke free, he put me under his control and ordered me to destroy Konoha, at that moment he was fighting the Yondaime Hokage. The Hokage defeated the masked man and severed his connection to me. And he sealed me into you and blah blah blah, you know the story_," said Kurama.

Naruto once again looked dumbstruck, so it was all caused by this one man. That one man ruined his life, made him lived this hateful life.

Naruto made a deep breath and asked "So what was my mother's name?"

" _Uzumaki Kushina, a very strong kunoichi that specializes in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. She used her chakra chains to suppress me_, " replied the fox-like demoness.

" What about my father, did you know him? " asked Naruto curiously.

" _Kit, you're in for a shocker. Your father was Namikaze Minato, also the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, that bastard is fast I'll give him that_," said Kurama amusingly.

Naruto did the expected thing… he fainted inside his mindscape.

* * *

**In the real world**

The mysterious woman was still shaking Naruto, " Wake up you bastard, we're already 20 minutes late !"

That moment Naruto started waking up, "Wh-what happened ?" asked Naruto groggily. But found looking into a pair of light brown eyes and heard her.

"Damn baka, this is the new member your talking about, he must be exceptionally strong or just a plain idiot used for a decoy. He might as well quit. " said the woman.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I will certainly will not give up! Who are to judge me? You don't even know me ! " Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Action speaks louder than words, kid. Prove that to me and you'll have my respect. If you don't, then your not worthy of joining this group. Now let's get going we've wasted enough time for your little 'nap'." Said the woman.

Naruto seethed angrily, but Gankona came and gave some support," Don't worry about her Naruto, I know your strong but not stronger than me, " Gankona said jokingly, but continued " That's Maseru Yuki, she's capable of using Hyoton element. But her attitude is always like this, so don't worry kid. Her opinion is not all that matters."

"Thanks sensei, I needed that, but I'll just prove to her that I'm worthy of joining Osore and not some ignorant brat, that's a promise. " Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

Gankona sighed at his students antics, but that's what he like about his blond apprentice- The will to never give up. To everyone else, Maseru is cold to almost everyone she shows only slight emotion, even to comrades.

" Hurry up, I want to get there as fast as possible and get this dumbass mission done fast! " Maseru yelled.

Hearing this both of them sped up using chakra to reach their comrade.

* * *

**Timeskip 1 hours **

Arriving at the borders of Hi no Kuni, they came to a stop to rest for a while.

Maseru stated," Okay, this is how we travel after going into Hi no Kuni, since one of us is a missing-nin, especially a Suna one," this made Gankona snort in response but she continued," And they are also looking for this kid here," sparing a glance to Naruto and said " We' re going to travel around Konoha and try to keep our chakra suppressed as much as possible, we don't need Konoha nins chasing after us and compromising our mission,"

" Hey Gankona-sensei, do you know what's the objective at hand?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Umm, lets say it's a protect, infiltrate and engage mission. We protect the people there, get info on the tyrants and engage them if necessary," The ex-Suna nin explained to his student.

" Let's get going, that is if you're ready? " asked Gankona.

"You know the answer to that question, " said Naruto.

" Well then, lets go !" Gankona exclaimed.

* * *

**Timeskip half an hour**

" Just 20 more minutes then we're arriving at Nami no Kuni, " Gankona said in a slightly happy voice.

" Wait, I sense 3 chakra signatures besides ours, my guess is 2 jonin and 2 chunin. " said Maseru.

' Shit ' that thought is shared between the Osore's members. As they sped up their pace, a Konoha nin appeared in front of them.

" Stop, which village and country do you hail from ?" said the nameless jonin as his comrades landed beside him.

Maseru sent a discreet signal to her fellow members. Once they got it, they visibly tensed. The Konoha shinobi tensed and said " If you don't tell us where you hail from, we will be forced to take heavy actions."

Receiving no answer from the trio, they charged forward " You'll be castrated and brought to Konoha to receive judgement, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** ! " yelled one of the shinobi.

The trio dodged the ball of fire, Maseru quickly being caught in a taijutsu fight with one of the jonins. While Naruto and Gankona stayed repeled their enemies.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** ! " yelled a chunin, effectively separating both student and master.

" **Doton: Doryūdan **! " Gankona yelled, a dragon head sprung out from the ground and fired mud bullets at the said chunin, knocking him out cold.

As Gankona tried to help his student, but was busy dodging the fast punches of the jonin. " _I hope you can hold yourself with that chunin, Naruto_," thought Gankona while dodging.

With Naruto

He was slightly scared that he was facing a chunin, he remained calm and yelled " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ! "

This shocked the surrounding jonin and genin excluding Gankona and Maseru.

" _How can someone outside the village know the Kage Bunshin ? Most of all, how can a 7-year old do it ?_ " thought the shocked jonin, while spacing out for that moment, the moment was all Maseru needed and knocked him out with a kick to his gut and a chop at his neck.

As that was happening, Naruto created 4 clones and ordered them to attack the chunin he was facing. The chunin recovering from his shock, started to block the clone's attack.

Dispelling 2 of them, the chunin went for the real one and said " One dead body doesn't concern me, might as well get rid of you and the village's secrets."

As he came close to the real one, the Naruto clones just smirked and whispered " **Bushin Daibakuha** " and exploded, sending the chunin to a tree and knocking him out cold. Gankona went to check his student and interfere, but his student surprised him nonetheless.

After that, the group just continued their journey as fast as they can. Gankona spoke to the youngest in the group, " Kid, your good mixing in with those clones of your and making the chunin thinking that the real one isn't moving, then exploding. Nice job! " while Maseru just gave a hidden grin, " Move faster, we don't need more trouble,"

After hearing that compliment from his sensei, Naruto just gave a cheeky grin and kept jumping through trees.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sry for the mistakes made again. I would appreciate if you review, pls ( insert puppy dog eyes here ) R&R.**


	6. Nami no Kuni, Osore is here to help!

**A/N: Well, this is the actual Wave arc, which I tweaked a bit. So yeah, enemies popping out, Naruto and his gang help the Wave citizens. Blah, blah, blah, almost same like yeah, I'm changing Gankona's last name into Heina. So enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto, except the plot, my OC and my app on my iphone whaich says Naruto, weird eh ?**

**Chapter 5: Nami no Kuni, Osore is here to help !**

* * *

At the outskirts of Nami no Kuni, there were three figures, one posture which look like a proud man and the tallest among them; a womanly figure, shorter than the man with her hair tied to a ponytail at her right; a boy not over 9-years old from the looks, but the shortest among them with a confident aura.

These were the members of Osore, came to do a job for a bridge builder named Tazuna. They wandered along the streets, feeling disgusted the way the civilians there were treated. Children were begging for food and money, women were practically throwing themselves at them for money, men were skinny and begging for jobs to do, stores do not even have much to sell. From what Naruto could see, the shops were selling some dried up vegetables and a few rotten vegetables. Seeing this, Naruto started to give out his own money to the children and gave them a little sweets.

Soon, they arrived at a fairly medium-sized house and knocked at the door. The door unlocked and a woman around mid 20s standing behind the door," Yes, what can I help you with? " **(** **P.S** I'm gonna make everyone in wave a little older.**)**

Maseru spoke up," We're here upon a man's request named Tazuna. "

Then, the woman yelled " Tou-san, some people are here to find you ! " " Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Tsunami. Please come in !"

Once the trio came into the house and sat down on the couch, waiting to greet their client. Later, an old man walked down from the stairs and said, " Ahh, thank you for coming this fast, I'm sure you guys know the details right? If so we can't pay you first but you can raid the said person's house for the money and leave some for us."

"Hai, but we will need some rooms, lets say 2 rooms will do." Said Maseru.

Tazuna nodded to Tsunami, the latter led them to their respective rooms.

* * *

**At Naruto and Gankona's room**

" Hey Naruto, later we'll go to a clearing nearby and train, okay? We'll work on your elemental manipulation." said Naruto's sensei.

" Hai, sensei." said Naruto, trying to get a short nap.

* * *

**Moments later, in a clearing**

" I want you to test this jutsu," handing him a scroll, " Its **Fūton: Reppūshō, **read more about it inside the scroll and I want 1 group of clones to cut leaves while tree walking, if done try to use stones then," " Then, another group will do wind and water manipulation at the same time. For wind, try to make ripples on the surface of the water without touching the water itself; for water, take a scoop of water and make it move around your palm with your chakra only." Gankona said.

Naruto nodded and created a large numbers of clones, indicating their beginning of their training.

* * *

**Timeskip 4 hours**

Gankona had to drag Naruto back to Tazuna's house, Naruto had worked non-stop for 3 consecutive hours. But alas, he managed to overcome his training for the two elements and learned his new jutsu.

Right now, they are having their dinner at the dining room at Tazuna's house. While Naruto ate fiercely as expected, Gankona was having a talk with Maseru," You know the kid can also control two affinities, wind and water."

This caught the attention of the kunoichi," So what, it not like he could create Hyoton element,"

" Ahh, that's where your wrong, he has two main affinities," this shocked Maseru," He'd just mastered the controlling of two affinities at the same time,"

Maseru was shocked again, a boy having two main affinities was a shocking news enough, but to have control them at such small age, only prodigies can accomplish this feat.

" The gaki, two element c-controlled in a d-day," maintaining herself and started speaking again," Fine, I'll train him in Hyoton element, but if he doesn't make it, why bother training him?"

After Naruto finished his portion of dinner, a 6-year old boy barged into the dining room and looked at the new guests," You're all going to die, Gato will kill everyone of you,"

The trio from Osore looked at him, then they burst into laughter except Maseru, but she still gave an amused look.

" Wahaha, Gato hahaha kill us, hahaha what can he do?" said Naruto between laughters.

The younger boy fumed," Gato has money and power stronger than you guys, why don't you give up! There's no hope!"

Once Naruto regained his composure," Well, better die trying than doing nothing. Plus, giving up is not my style," said Naruto calm but in a way, stern.

" What do you know about me! I've gone through much worse to you guys, my stepfather got killed because of Gato and his men. You didn't even lose a single family members precious to you! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN! " the boy said loudly, while having tears streaming down his eyes.

" You're right, I can't imagine the pain of losing someone close to you, because I had no family to start with. I've been kicked out from the orphanage at 4, forced to lived at the streets until 5, only to get noticed by the Hokage, so he gave me an apartment to stay at. But that didn't stop there, everyday I walked down the streets, I received glares, stuff threw into my face and got a beating almost every night. At my birthday, things just gotten more worse, people and shinobi just beat me up everytime they see me, even leaving me at a near-death state," sighed loudly, Naruto continued," Remember kid, there will always be people had it worse than you,"

The younger child just ran up to his room, after hearing what Naruto said. While Naruto just went out the door, but his sensei asked," Where are you going?"

" Training, what else." Replied Naruto.

After Naruto went out to train, Gankona broke the silence," So who's the kid ?"

" That's my son, Inari. But about Naruto-san, are those true?" Tsunami answered/ asked.

" I'm not from the same village as him, but what he said true as he carries a burden," Naruto's sensei just said.

Tsunami and Tazuna got the hint and didn't try to pry about Naruto's personal life anymore.

Tazuna spoke up," So, I'm going to work on the bridge tomorrow, who's going to escort me?"

" Maseru-san and I are going to escort you and protect while Naruto will go gathering information," Gankona said.

After that, everyone just went to sleep except Naruto, Naruto was still at the clearing mastering his wind and water elements. He just cursed and train, while his clones did the latter.

* * *

**Timeskip morning**

A young woman walked into the clearing where Naruto had been training, what the woman found, was shocking to say. Trees were cut into fine lumber, the ground was pummeled and water was almost everywhere. But, at the middle there was a 8-9 year old looking boy, the woman was sent to do a recon around the town and report it to her master. The woman made herself walking forward towards the blond and kneeled next to him, she was going to end his life but hesitated. But shook the blond, " Wake up, your going to catch a cold out here,"

Naruto just mumbled about ramen, but was shook again by the woman. In the end, he woke up.

" Who are you ?" Naruto asked the woman, he could say that she was attractive, even more beautiful than a certain pink-haired banshee.

" My name is Haku, why are you out here?" asked the now revealed woman, Haku.

" To train of course and to get stronger," answered Naruto.

" So you're a ninja, right? " Naruto nodded, Haku continued," So why do you get strong, what's your purpose?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but answered " I want to become stronger, to protect my precious people, eve from afar."

Haku gave a sincere smile, " Good, then you will become much stronger. " and stood up," By the way, I'm a boy,"

Naruto shocked but his prankster side kicked in, though it was not really funny, it would give her a shock.

" Be sure to tell your master we'll be seeing each other soon enough, whoever he is," Naruto said with a smirk. For Haku, he only muttered ' Shit '.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to stop here, whahahaha cliffhanger, I think. Anyway, guess what will happen next, there will be a twist. ( insert puppy dog eyes jutsu here ) pls R&R.**


	7. Misty confrontations

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Just to tell you guys something, next week updates will be slower. I'll update about 2 chapters per week, you know, school and H/W. Oh yeah, Naruto is at lowest mid-genin, and best at mid-chunin. So, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything except OC and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Misty confrontations**

As soon as Haku left, Naruto got up and head to the house. But his body was on autopilot, his mind was focusing on other stuff, sighing to himself. He went to tell his sensei what happened at the clearing.

" Yo, sensei. I found out something about Gato's plans, just a little though." Said Naruto, while Gankona just walked out with Maseru to take on their guard duty at the bridge.

" Spill it out, knucklehead," Gankona said, mentally laughing at the nickname he gave to his student.

Naruto sent a glare at his sensei, but shook it off, " Seems like, Gato hired some ninjas to dispose of us, I found out one of them but I bet he got some partners,"

" What rank do you give him at?" asked Maseru, wanting the details.

"His name is Haku, quite girlish for a boy, but from the looks of it high-chunin to mid-jonin. He has a master, probably at jonin level or higher," listed out Naruto, " I'm going to do some more digging, Ja Ne! " as he disappeared in a burst of wind.

Gankona sighed as he continued with Maseru and accompanied Tazuna to the bridge.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto jumped at high speeds to reach his destination, grab intel, get out and go help. It was easy right, he was a master at pranks and stealth, what could possibly go wrong?

" What could possibly go wrong, I wish I didn't say that," as he dodged a claw swipe from Meizu and somersaulted away a sweep kick from Gozu. Yes, he was fighting The Demon Brothers.

" You're quite good to be able to dodge our chains and poisoned swipes," Meizu said, while Gozu continued," You must be trained exceptionally, to dodge us especially the chains,"

" Thank you for the compliment, can you hand me the documents, please? " asked Naruto sarcastically.

The duo said nothing in reply, but charged ahead to the 8-year old blond. Gozu attempt a sweep kick again while Meizu lauched his claws forward while in midair. Naruto cursed at their teamwork attacks while using a kunai parrying the poisoned claws, normally Naruto wouldn't be harmed anyway by poison,thanks to Kurama. But some of the poisons will give him temporarily numbness, which will be fatal for him in a middle of a fight.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, " Three clones poofed into existence and started to counter their attacks, sparing the real one some time to formulate a plan.

" _Okay, the specialized in teamwork but without the chains it would be hard to_-" his thought was cut off by all of his clones memories transferred back.

" I got it, " he yelled loudly, confusing the brothers momentarily. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," yelled Naruto as he did his signature move. 10 clones Naruto created quickly got he plan and smirk inwardly.

As the clones gathered, Meizu yelled," Die, gaki !" as he and his older brother lauched their claws forward.

Suddenly, all the clones transformed, at the same time yelled," **Harem no Jutsu**," the clones all transform into beautiful (and nude) girls blowing kisses to the Demon Bothers. The Demon brother, especially Gozu, both widened their eyes. Meizu's mask had been stained by a red liquid, but kept his stance shakingly, while Gozu just rocketed backwards with blood pouring from his nose and knocking himself out.

" Ha, you think that trick will work on us, right brother? " receiving no response, he turned to check his, " Brother?" he ran to his perverted brother shaking him, in a attempt to wake him up.

" Step 1 success! Step 2, kick him in the ass," thought Naruto. His clones charged forward and kick him in the air, " **U-ZU-MA**," the last clone jumped into mid-air," **KI**!" the real Naruto sent a chopping kick down at Maizu's gut," **Uzumaki Rendan**," knocking Meizu out.

"Ahh, that took awhile," rubbing his head, while cracking the safe. The documents in side contained of reports of Gato's shipments, bank accounts, time schedule and a scroll which contained his 'pocket money'.

Naruto sealed every bit of clue or indication of Gato's illegal work. " Now, I got to go to the bridge to help building it… ahh, right," said Naruto as he created 2 **Kage Bunshin **and tied the Demon brothers up.

* * *

**At the Bridge**

Gankona and Maseru were getting there ass kicked at the bridge, each of them occupied with their own opponents, while Maseru was facing Haku, who was also from the Yuki clan, which enables her to use Hyoton element. Both of them were equal in power, but Haku was faster than Maseru, a lot.

Gankona was not having a good time either, his opponent is a master in kenjutsu, and Suiton ninjutsu, even overpowered his own Suiton ninjutsu arsenal. The only thing giving him an advantage is having a Doton element. His opponent is the Kirigakure no Kijin, Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu**," Zabuza whispered as mist covered the entire bridge, making Gankona having almost zero visibility.

" So, why is a missing-nin from Suna here, much less protecting a bridge builder," Zabuza's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

" We're here to do a mission, protect Tazuna-san and eliminate Gato," said Gankona.

" Hmm, well heart, liver, brain, neck and the place where the sun never shines. Where do you prefer? " said Zabuza.

" Where could he be ? Behind me, most likely he does uses the Silent killing, In front of me, no, no way. Oh shit-" thought Gankona as he rushed to where Tazuna is.

Before Tazuna or Gankona could react, Zabuza bought his Kubikiribōchō down on Tazuna.

CLANG!

What Gankona saw made him a little relief, at the same time, a lot more worried. His student was holding himself against Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō, only using a kunai coated with Futon chakra.

Zabuza was a little shock, this kid not over 10-years old was holding his ground with him. He had to give this kid some credit, " Kid, your quite good,"

" Thanks, being complimented by one of the best swordsmen in he elemental nations is a new record for me," said Naruto happily.

Just as Naruto said that, a familiar voice was heard," **Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**," As dome of ice mirrors rose up from the ground, Naruto retreated and pulled Tazuna back.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa**," said Naruto, after finishing the handsigns needed, and releases a burst of water from Naruto's mouth. Zabuza dodged the gushing water and used his massive sword to block the incoming projectiles threw by Naruto.

Naruto puts his hand in a cross shape," **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," 120 clones poofed into existence, receiving orders from the real one, one of the clones ran next to Gankona," Boss, says we're supposed to tire him out, then you take him down, while boss goes to help Maseru in the ice dome," Gankona nodded, inwardly he was worried of his student.

* * *

**In the ice dome**

Maseru was a… pincushion with senbons everywhere stuck into her body. Images of a hunter-nin were in every ice mirrors, holding senbons between her fingers.

She threw her senbons to kill or to incapacitate her fellow clanswoman, but a blond kid barged in and deflected the senbons. The same kid which she saw in the clearing.

" Cut the act, Haku." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

" I see you recognize me, mind telling me your name? " Haku asked in a sad voice, while Maseru widened his eyes, in her prone state.

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I see you managed to injure my fellow comrade," closing his eyes, then opening it, revealing it to be red and slitted," I'll make you pay!" " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," 2 clones poofed into existence and did some handsigns, while the real Naruto threw 6 shurikens," **Fūton: Reppūshō," **the clone clapped his hands together and released a powerful gale, making the shurikens more deadlier.

Haku tried to throw his senbons to deflect the incoming projectiles, but to no avail. " Hyoton: Hyōheki," a wall of ice rose up and blocked the deadly wind enhanced shurikens.

Haku continued to rain senbons at Naruto, one of the clones blocked a few for the real one," _Wait, didn't he create 2 clones?_ " Haku thought to himself. While he started to scan the area carefully, the temporarily downed Naruto, started to smirk. In a sudden, 5 clones appeared and took places around the mirrors, " Boom,"

* * *

**A/N: Yo, I'm sorry if this is a little short but I left a cliffhanger for you guys, the readers. Yeah, I know I'm a little bad. R&R.**


	8. More trouble

**A/N: Yup, I'm back. I'd admit I did slack a little because of the school work, but I manage to get this done. Enjoy !**

**Chapter 7: More trouble**

* * *

"Boom," Naruto's clones said, while each of them exploded.

The massive amount of force and flames were produced from the exploding clones, causing the icy mirrors to crack. Haku pushed his chakra to reinforce them but to no avail.

Naruto dropped down to one knee, using that amount of chakra in five exploding clones will really take a toll on you. His reserves were almost empty, wounds were still healing, but not as fast as it use to be. Surrounding Naruto were pieces of ice, and a bruised and exhausted Haku, lying down on the floor breathing hard. His mask or what is left, were casted aside. Clothes were torn and burnt almost everywhere.

Naruto created some Kage Bunshin to carry the passed out Maseru to the village to receive treatment to her wounds.

"Now that's settled," said Naruto as he walked slowly towards Haku.

"Kill me now, Naruto-san," asked Haku pleadingly.

"Tell me one thing, Haku-san. Why do you serve Zabuza?" Naruto asked, wanting to know why to serve a cold and ruthless person, killing everybody for his own needs.

"He saved me from my demise, I was young at that time when the Bloodline Purges started. My mom and I were from the Yuki clan, my mom met my father before the purges and he never knew where we were from," Haku stopped for a while, letting a lone tear roll down and continued," During the purges, I unlocked my abilities, my mother found out about it and told me never use it again, I wanted to retort but my mother slapped me," stopping for a while to wipe the tears flowing from his eyes.

Haku started to broke down but he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the hand belong Naruto, Naruto nodded," Haku, if you don't want to continue, then its ok,"

" No, Naruto-san. I want to continue, after a while my father found out about my mother and my Kekkei Genkai, he tried to gather a mob to kill us. They succeeded and ended my mother's life, but when they tried to end me, I was so scared that I accidentally used my powers, killing them instead of me. After that, I had to flee from the village. I was starving and freezing, but then I met Zabuza-sama, he saved my from the cold and gave me food, so I started to become a tool for him," Haku said these words sadly.

"Now, Naruto-san. End my miserable life, I'm no longer any use to Zabuza-sama," Haku pleaded and prepared for the blow that would end his life.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, Haku. You're not a tool. He may have saved your life, but you should live your life. I mean you should also be grateful to him, but not literally throw yourself to him. You still have your life to live, then live it. Your not gonna get a second chance. Stay down, Haku" as he went to check on his sensei.

* * *

**With Gankona and Zabuza( 7 minutes earlier )**

Zabuza managed to defeat all of Naruto's clones, but now he was huffing and sweating. "_That gaki managed to tire me out that's for sure_," thought Zabuza as he lifted his gigantic sword to find his other opponent in the mist ( not Zabuza's own mist ).

" **Futon: Kaze Gyakusatsu no Jutsu**," as a burst of slicing air rushing towards its intended target, Zabuza.

Being one of the seven swordsmen in Kiri, he managed to dodged the inconing air burst and turned in time to parry a few kunai, but heard a whisper," **Suiton: Mizuyari**," the water around Zabuza shifted and formed into thin water spears and tried to skewered him. Zabuza did the only one thing that he could think of… **Kawairimi** and left a chunk of rock in its place.

Gankona cursed, the moves he made should have at least wound him, but he uses a freaking substitution. Gankona sighed as he hope his student made it out alive, maybe he should also hope for himself. Luckily, he still have some chakra for some few moves, If he'd failed, let's hope not.

Suddenly, Gankona did a back flip to avoid being sliced apart by Zabuza's massive sword. " To think you thought a strategy that could leave me injured heavily or worse… dead," said Zabuza as he prepared another strike. As Zabuza bought his sword down, it sliced through 'Gankona', revealing it to be a mud clone.

'Shit', thought Zabuza. In a quick motion, he raised his sword and blocked an incoming strike from behind, facing his Kubikiribōchō is a simple katana charged with Futon chakra. He quickly overpowered Gankona and pushed him back with a few meters.

Regaining distance, Gankona quickly go through handsigns and putting his hands on the ground," **Doton: Iwa Kasui**." Zabuza had to dodge the incoming spikes poping from the ground, no matter where he jumped to there were spikes following him," Futon: Daitoppa," the fierce wind knock him managed to distract Zabuza long enough to let the rock spikes impale him. The 'Zabuza' turned into water.

' _Goddamn it, I wasted all my chakra just to hit a Mizu bunshin. Argh, I must be losing my edge_,' Gankona thought while pulling his hairs out. Then, he heard someone clapping.

"Another great strategy, but it still failed. My guess is, you're out of chakra by using those jutsus," Zabuza raised he Kubikiribōchō preparing to chop off the head of his opponent.

'Boom' they both heard, they turned their heads to the ice dome. It burst into flames and shattered into a million pieces.

'_Impossible, Haku's ice mirrors are unbreakable. Not even I could break it_,'

'_That Naruto sure is unpredictable_,'

A shadowy figure emerged from the smoke, Zabuza looked shocked, Gankona just smiled at his student.

Suddenly, a kunai flew out and aimed for Zabuza. Zabuza had to overcome his shock and dodge the kunai. The kunai grazed his arm, making it bleed.

"Looks like you've beat my sensei, I should be scared," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, why aren't you? I'd just beaten your sensei, the one who taught you. You SHOULD be scared," taunted Zabuza.

"Well, students tend to surpass their sensei, right?" Naruto said, while Zabuza and Gankona both snorted in amusemet.

"Let's get started then!" Zabuza rushed forward, preparing to try and dice the young and inexperience kid, emphasis on the word, try.

Naruto dodged his swipes like it was childplay, Zabuza was getting frustrated every time he dodged and created a water clone. The water clone of Zabuza's tried to flank from the back of Naruto.

Naruto dodged the incoming swipes and took out his wakizashi and charged Futon chakra into them. As he countered Zabuza's strikes, Zabuza's water clone started doing handsigns. When the clone finished it yelled out," **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**," A water dragon rose up from the lake below and rushed towards Naruto, Naruto tried to dodge but was knocked away by the massive water dragon, as the water subsided Naruto poofed away. While the real Naruto, stood with Gankona a few meters where the water didn't touch.

"Be careful, Naruto. You may be strong, but remember he's not one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri for nothing,"

Naruto nodded, and went to face the Demon of the Hidden Mist. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," and created 30 clones, while Naruto did his original jutsu," **Futon: Atsusakuki**."

Zabuza suddenly felt his movements slower and his sword stronger. The shadow clones came near Zabuza and forced him into a taijutsu or kenjutsu fight, making him fighting defensively.

Zabuza dispelled most of the clones, but he was already tired. "**Futon: Daitoppa**," a gust of strong wind knocked Zabuza off his footing and gave Naruto an opening. Naruto quickly threw some shuriken," **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," while another clone clapped his hand together, "**Futon: Reppūshō**," expelling a gust of compresses wind, making the shuriken more deadly.

Zabuza somehow regained his footing, and did some handsigns,"**Suiton: Zetsudai Mizu Kachuu**." The water started to gather and formed a massive vortex, rendering all the shurikens useless.

As the vortex died down, Naruto lessened the distance between him and Zabuza and matching him in a kenjutsu duel.

"What the hell! Why is that brat fighting him in kenjutsu? He know he can't… Oh, I get it. Naruto you are one devious kid." Gankona smirked evilly under his mask, somehow feeling sorry for the swordsmen.

Naruto created three clones to aid him, while he prepared his jutsu for the last part, "** Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **A water dragon made from water rose up from below the bridge, just like Zabuza's one, only this one was bigger.

It rose up and tried to smash into Zabuza, Zabuza tried to move but the clones tackled him to the ground and said, "Boom!"

* * *

**With Haku**

Haku laying on the floor, while one of Naruto's clones kept watch of him. Haku kept glancing over to the place where Naruto and his master were fighting, he wanted to help but his reserves were depleted. He felt so useless.

Why couldn't the blond end her life and end her misery? Was it for torture? But his words kept echoing in his mind,' _He saved your life, I mean you should be grateful, but don't throw yourself at him. You still have your life to live, then live it. Your not gonna get a second chance_.' Maybe he was right, maybe I should live my OWN life.

Glancing towards the battle happening, he can only hope that his master, no… teacher could come out of this alive and well.

* * *

**Back to Naruto and Zabuza**

The Zabuza now was burnt in several places, bruises visible on his faces and arms and of course wet. He tried to recall what happened, it all happened so fast. The clones exploded sending him backwards and the water dragon hit him dead on. Finally, him losing to an 8-year old kid. What a disgrace.

Naruto was also breathing heavily, suffering from chakra exhaustion. His wounds were healing much slower, but fast for a normal human. He started to walk over to the downed Zabuza. Zabuza looked impassively, thinking the kid would kill him.

When Naruto reached where Zabuza is and said,"You're probably thinking that I will kill you, that depends,"

"What do you want kid?" replied Zabuza with a cold voice.

"Answers,"

"What?"

"I ask you, you answer me, ok Mr. No-eyebrows," Naruto said in a matter-in-fact tone.

Zabuza snorted, Naruto continued,"Why do you keep Haku as your slave? Why do you work for Gato? I know your type, you'll never go so low,"

"I kept him because of his kekei genkai, Hyoton release, but I never treat him as a slave," answered Zabuza.

"But Haku said you were his master, why?"

"That's his way of seeing things not mine, I don't treat him like that, but he wanted to be treated like that," Zabuza replied sadly.

"He almost sacrificed his life for you and you don't care, I KNOW this is the way of the shinobi, but to not care. What kind of sick person are you?" retorted Naruto angrily.

"I'll admit that I was a little rough on him, even though I was using him, I still care," Zabuza replied gruffly.

"I see, next one."

"I was getting money to prepare for another take down at Kiri's yondaime mizukage, who is a jinchuuriki,"

"Just like me, eh?" asked to no one particular.

"Well then, Haku is over there, you might one to go to him and Gato never planned on paying you,"

"WHAT!" yelled Zabuza.

"I checked his files and checkbook, nothing for you," said Naruto in a bored tone.

Suddenly, a kunai flew and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up and saw some Konoha shinobi, standing at the opposing side of the bridge where Naruto was standing.

"You, the suna-nin and a woman in her twenties are charged for assaulting Konoha shinobi, please follow us back to Konoha to receive judgement." Said a jonin while pointing at Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done. Yahoo, This is the longest chapter for me, Konoha nins are hunting down the Osore trio. I amy need to change the schedule for this story, its 3 weeks 3 chapters, ok. Review about it if you want me to write longer. The plot is now very tense, hope for me to write faster. R&R.**


	9. Old faces from leaf and awakening

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the wave arc. I hope you guys like the storyline or the plot so far. Review if you want to add something to this story, I'll try to do it. Thanks for the support all along. This is the last chapter for Petals of sadness and I'm abandoning the story. Bye! Nah, I was just kidding. This is chapter 9, including the prologue, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and anything else, except the OC and the plot.**

**Chapter 8: Old faces from leaf and awakening of a bloodline**

* * *

"You, the suna-nin and a woman in her twenties are charged for assaulting Konoha shinobi, please follow us back to Konoha to receive judgement." Said a jonin while pointing at Naruto.

A chunin whispered into his comrade's ears,"Is it me or does that kid look like the demon brat?" Chunin #2 hesitantly nodded while identifying the blond haired kid.

"Its him, should we capture them or kill the demon, then catch those two," Chunin #2 said evilly.

"I think Hokage-sama wouldn't notice if one of them is gone," The jonin said.

"Then lets get on with it!" Chunin #1 yelled and rushed forward.

Unbeknowst to them, an Inu-masked Anbu was watching them.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"_Shit, I don't have much chakra left and these bastards want to kill me, this is not good, not good at all_," Naruto cursed mentally, while putting his hands in a crossed pattern, signaling his trademark technique.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," As 5 clones came to existence, Naruto gave them the discreet signal to attack.

As the chunin #1 rushed forward, the clones engaged him in taijutsu, turns out he managed to take out 3 clones before being punched in the gut by a clone. Mumbling about demons and lucky shots, he and chunin #2 sped forward to greet the already tired Naruto. Naruto ducked to avoid a kick from chunin #1 and countered him with a sweep kick, making him fall down. Just after countering, Naruto got punched from the right and a kick that made him rocketed backwards.

Standing up and holding his gut, blood dripping from his mouth, Naruto looked and found the jonin leader had disappear. Suddenly, memories of his clones came back and quickly blocked a chopping kick to his left by the said jonin.

"Not bad, for a demon," The jonin said with venom, while quickly kicked the blond jinchuuriki, "But not good enough,"

Naruto tried to stand up, but suddenly felt a piercing pain to his chest, looking down and found a kunai sticking into his heart. He heard screams from his teacher, he's cant hear his words properly and felt his life slowly seeping away.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

He once again reappear in front of the cage that held, the queen of demons, Kyuubi no Yoko or Kurama. Naruto stood outside the cage and watch Kurama chanelling her chakra into his body, healing the wounds.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I made you into a demon vessel, and made your life hated by many. I guess demons are nothing but chaos and trouble," Said Kurama in her human form, which consisted of long dark orange hair, red slitted eyes, a heart shaped face. She also wore a black kimono with flames beneath and petals above. Her hourglass figurine will make any normal man drool.

Naruto was beyond shocked, to think that the queen of all demons would apologize. It would've been a great joke.

"I don't blame you, Kurama. If you want to blame somebody, blame it on the masked man. He's the one who controlled you and forced you to attack Konoha, which leaded to you being sealed inside of me," Naruto took a deep breath, then said, "But hey, if we're going to go down, we're going to go down together, right?

Still, it was an honor to be your vessel. You're the first one who took me seriously, trained me properly and became my first sensei, that's beside Iruka-sensei. You've been a companion to me for about the time you were sealed in me. So, suck it up, I'm not going to die so easily. Even if I die, I won't die without a fight," Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

Kurama just smiled sadly, "You're by far, the greatest human I'd ever met. Arigato, Naruto."

"Indeed interesting, Uzumaki Naruto. You might be the savior of this world of the destroyer. I leave this power in your hands, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you are the one," Said an unknown voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?"

"Ahh, I should take my leave now. My presence is fading. So long, Uzumaki Naruto," As the unknown voice disappears.

Naruto turned to Kurama for answers, but the look on her flawless face was pure shock. Almost nothing could shock the demoness, which lived for almost thousands of years.

"Who's that, Kurama," Asked Naruto curiously.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt the intense pain on his eyes and body. Naruto had to clutch his eyes from the pain it was receiving. Moments later, the air became clear, Naruto's yell of pain stopped. He slowly stood up and opened his eyes, revealing the no longer ocean blue, but light purple eyes with three circular lines around it.

Naruto slowly stood up and felt stronger, more powerful and could almost rule this world with little trouble. But as they say, 'With great powers comes with great responsibility.' Looking into the reflection of the sewer waters, Naruto saw the eyes he never saw before.

He turned to his tenant for some answers, all he got was more shocking expressions from Kurama. He slowly walked around the sewers to feel the power flowing within his body. He now looked like a 14-year old, he stood 5'6 tall, his clothing no longer fit. The only thing that made him the recognizable as the original Naruto was his whiskers mark and his personality.

* * *

**In the real world**

The jonin pulled out his kunai and wiped it clean, "Okay, you!" Pointing towards Chunin #2, who had no injuries on him, nodded, "Go and restrained the Suna-nin, while your partner there goes to the village ahead to search for the woman,"

Once he made the orders, he felt an immense source chakra oozing beside him. He turned his head to look and found chakra oozing out of Naruto, the wounds on Naruto's body already disappeared and left no traces.

The Anbu who was watching everything was also in shock, no one, I mean no one could produce that much chakra. A jinchuuriki's chakra reserves paled in comparison to the blond kid.

The jonin flew back a little, but managed to kept his ground by using chakra to stick to the ground. The chunins, well they flew back a few meters. One knocked into a tree, making him unconscious. The other chunin flew away from them and was too tired to get up.

Meanwhile, Gankona and Zabuza saw everything, though Gankona was at a safe distance, while Zabuza tumbled a bit, due to the power the blond was emitting. Both of them were shelled shocked, the chakra output was greater to all of them, even combined.

Naruto stood up, but closing his eyes. All of them wondered why, but when Naruto opened them slowly, everyone gasp, especially the Konoha shinobi.

"That's the-" Mumbled Gankona, while Zabuza cut hm off.

"Rinnegan, only the Rikudou Sennin has them. One of the three great doujutsus and the most powerful of them all,"

The Konoha jonin heard this and began to piss his pants, the 'demon' now have the eyes of the first and most powerful shinobi that have ever lived, Rikudou Sennin.

The eyes of the Anbu almost popped out, "The Rinnegan, eh? Hokage-sama needs to know about this," He was supposed to report to his leader now, but he decided to stay and watch.

Naruto walked towards the now pissing his pants, jonin. He pick up the man's vest, "All I need is one punch, you can beg, you can plead all you want. But I will give no mercy, I tried to beg and plead to stop the beatings, but NO, you've to continue. Send this message to the villagers," Naruto pulled his fist back and rammed it into the jonin's gut.

The jonin rocketed backwards with a trial of dust and disappeared from Naruto's sight. He pointed towards a tree, "You, come out now!"

As he finished his sentences, the Anbu jumped down from the trees and stood there, "I was tasked by Hokage-sama to follow them, and to make sure they complete their assignments,"

"So, jiji sent you here?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai,"

"Go check on those bastards, make sure they're okay. Oh, tell jiji he will be expecting to meet me during the chunin exams," Said Naruto casually, as he turned backwards to greet his sensei and former enemy.

With his chakra cloak now gone, Gankona can properly look at his pupil. What made him gasp was, Naruto was almost taller than him.

"Naruto, y-you be-became taller!"

"Yeah, it's the Rinnegan's side effect, my body has to become older and more suitable to contain the power of the Rinnegan," Explained Naruto.

"Come on let's go back to the town," Naruto carried his teacher and started to walk with his sensei.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Naruto created 3 kage bunshins and ordered them to help Zabuza and Haku get to the town. One of the clones took Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō back with them.

* * *

**At Tazuna's house**

Haku, Zabuza and Gankona were still resting, while Naruto sat on top of the roof talking to Kurama.

"Kurama, whose voice was that?"

"_The voice belonged to a man called, Rikudou Sennin. He was the dicoverer of chakra and the first jinchuuriki. He had two sons, one is an Uchiha; the other is a Senju_,"

"_Long ago, the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, fought against Madara Uchiha, Madara used me in battle while fighting him. In order to defeat him, Hashirama sealed me into an Uzumaki. Her name was Mito Uzumaki, your grandmother_," Stopping to let Naruto absorb the new information.

Naruto closed his eyes, nodded to continue.

"_Hashirama Senju married Mito Uzumaki, so you now have the blood of the Senju and the Uzumaki, and it explains why you have the Rinnegan_,"Explained Kurama.

While talking to Kyuubi, Naruto didn't notice that Maseru walked up to him.

"Hey, Naruto. Why are you up here?" Maseru said effectively knocking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Oh, hey Maseru. Just thinking about things," Naruto replied.

"About what?"

"Stuff,"

"I'm always a good listener, so tell me if you want,"

"Fine, I found out about my parents," Said Naruto grimly.

"That's good right?" Maseru asked.

"Not really, my father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, famed for her deadly kenjutsu styles," Answered Naruto.

Maseru could understand, a father sealed a tailed beast inside his own son, it was kinda sick.

Deciding to change the topic, "I heard you've got a new doujutsu, could you let me see it?"

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes, then opening it again. His eyes revealing the Rinnegan, Maseru looked at Naruto in awe.

"Its quite beautiful," Maseru exclaimed and stood up.

"Get some rest though, the townspeople are going to party tommorow," Maseru sad with a smile.

"Why?"

"Zabuza says he's gonna help us to kill Gato,"

"I see," Naruto stood up, "Ahh, I need some food, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast,"

After Naruto left, Maseru looked up to the moon, "_Uzumaki Naruto, you are really one of a kind_,"

* * *

**A/N: Yippee I'm done, so review if you want add more stuff into the story I will try to make it happen. Once again, thank you, readers, for all your support and reviews. R&R.**


	10. The returning

**A/N: Hey readers, it rained when I wrote this so it's kind of steamy… yeah. By the way, since Naruto has gotten the Rinnegan, it changed Naruto's body and aged him. So, practically Naruto is about 14. Anyway, thanks for the review, the sweet and delicious reviews. No, I didn't eat them. So this is the Chapter 10 (including prologue) for Petals of Sadness, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my plot OC. If you didn't know that, I would be rich and famous and not writing on fanfiction.**

**(The curtains rose up)**

**Chapter 9: The return of a blond**

* * *

**4 years later**

Two figures were seen walking down the dusty road that led to Konoha. One of the figures could be indentified as a woman, though shorter than the other. She had the curves of a woman. Her companion had spiky blond hair, a katana strapped on his back. Both of them did not show any forehead protectors, thus not affiliated with any hidden villages.

As the gates of their destination approached, the blond individual felt a little homesick… the kind of homesick that makes you sick of your home, while continued his pace towards Konoha.

Hagane Kotetsu was an average chunin in Konoha, along with his best friend slash partner, Kamizuki Izumo. They were forced to do gate duties by the Sandaime, so far nothing happened today except for the merchants and civilians that come and go. Chunin applicants from other countries wouldn't come for another week for the chunin exams.

"Man, this is boring. Why are we chosen to do guard duties?" Kotetsu asked while yawning.

"Because guard duties are one of the best jobs a shinobi can do, but I have to agree though, today was quite boring," His partner explained.

As soon as he said that, they saw two shadowy figures walking travelling down the road. Both of them readied their stances as they saw the man carrying a katana. Soon, the travelers stopped in front of them, "We are here to participate the chunin exams held in Konoha."

"The chunin exams aren't started until next week," Said Kotetsu, while gripping a kunai at his back.

"We know, I'd just came back to visit my former home. Is that a problem?" Said the blond with slight sarcasm.

Suddenly, three Anbu dropped down and surrounded the two unknown figures, "Halt, what is your business here? Are you a missing-nin?"

"Fine, I cam here to participate in the chunin exams with my surrogate sister here and no," The blond said irritatingly.

"What's your name?" Said an Anbu.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," Answered the now revealed Naruto, making the chunin and Anbu around them widening their eyes.

* * *

**The Hokage tower, Hokage's office**

An audible sigh could be heard from the old Hokage, the news he got 4 years ago was about his surrogate grandchild. This news however was not any common news.

**_Flashback_**

_A knocking on the door could be heard, "Come in," While an Inu-masked Anbu walked in._

"_Hokage-sama, Inu reporting about tracking mission to Nami no Kuni,"_

"_How did the mission go, Inu-san." Asked Hiruzen._

"_We found out about the three that assaulted our patrol team, Hokage-sama. But, there's one blond kid among them, the child was Uzumaki Naruto,' Said Inu._

_The Hokage was flabbergasted, to heard that he was one of the three that assaulted the patrol. 'Kami , the council is going to destroy the boy if they laid hands on him,' Thought the third._

_Giving a quick nod, gesturing to continue, "While, the tracking team went to confront Naruto, who just defeated Momochi Zabuza, one of the ex-seven swordsmen of Kiri. Naruto had almost no chakra left, started to fight back. In the end, the jonin of the group managed to land a fatal blow to the chest with a kunai. Then, Naruto released a burst of chakra knocking the jonin off him and revealing the Rinnegan in his eyes. He managed to defeat the team and asked me to tell you that he's coming to Konoha to join the chunin exams,"_

_Inside, Hiruzen was, once again flabbergasted but kept his calm demeanor outside. Thankfully, he sealed the room so no one should ever hear this._

"_Thank you, Inu-san. You are dismissed," With a wave of his hand the Anbu disappeared._

_The Sandaime Hokage started to piece things up, but nothing makes sense. 'Naruto has the Rinnegan?' the thoughts echoed in his head._

"_Screw that, the council's gonna kiss his freaking ass, now." The Hokage said to no one particular._

**End flashback**

The Hokage sighed again, while going back to do his endless paperwork, '_I swear to Kami, that this things never end_!' As the paperwork begin to grow magically.

Just as the Hokage went to his paperwork, a knock was heard from the door, "Come in!"

Four Anbu came in with two unknown figures, one whom he thought he might recognize.

An Anbu spoke up, "Hokage-sama, these two individuals came to Konoha and asked for permission to join the chunin exams,"

The Hokage nodded and turned to the two teens, "What are your names?"

Naruto gestured towards the girl beside him, "Her name is Fu, but she has no last name," Putting his hand into his pockets, "But I'm surprised jiji, that you couldn't recognize me, but I supposed that 5 years could make one change a lot," Naruto said while lifting his head up for everyone to see.

"Na-Naruto?" Asked the dumbfounded Hokage.

"The one and only," The only reply that came from Naruto's mouth.

The Hokage dropped his pipe and proceed to look at Naruto carefully, spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and the most recognizable whisker marks.

"How d-did you-" The Hokage was unable to continue his sentence while pointing at him.

"Firstly, would you mind dismissing the Anbu and seal the room," Naruto asked, while the Anbu narrowed their eyes. The old Hokage nodded to Naruto and with a wave of his hand, the Anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay, the woman here is Fu, the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi," Naruto stopped to let the old man suck the information up, "I found her during one of my travels to Taki, I found her at a stream. She told me that she was exiled from her village, so I convinced her to join me in my travels," Naruto said, but lied a bit at the last part.

Fu to him was like a sister since she joined Osore, always worrying and do what sisters do. She was like Naruto, a jinchuuriki, hated by many and that's why she was one of the precious people to Naruto, able to understand each other.

The Hokage nodded, though did not detect the little lie, "Naruto-kun, 4 years ago, I heard you had a…change, is that what caused your drastic change to you?"

Naruto simply knew what did the old Hokage was talking about, the legendary Rinnegan. To give a reply, Naruto just nodded back to the old man.

"Can you show it to me?"

Naruto closed his eyes and gathered a little chakra in his eyes. Later, Naruto opened his eyes, gone was the now ocean blue, now in its place was the Rinnegan, light purple in color with three circular lines around it.

Hiruzen Sarutobi lived in this world since the beginning of the First shinobi war, despite his long age and wisdom, he had never seen the eyes the Rikudou Sennin had and almost thought it was a myth…almost.

That is until now.

"Who else knows about me possessing the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"Besides Inu and me, no one else knows about your doujutsu," Hiruzen replied swiftly.

Suddenly, his surrogate sister pulled him back and whispered, "Naruto, what if word goes out to the public. We'll be in deep trouble,"

"Maa maa, jiji will not let anyone know about that, _right jiji_?" Naruto left the threat hanging.

"Fu-san, can you give Naruto-kun and me have a private chat," Asked the Sarutobi Hokage.

Fu turned to his younger brother and gave him a questioning look, Naruto just nodded to her, giving a reply.

After Fu left, the Sandaime Hokage spoke up, "Naruto, where have you been all these years?"

Naruto began to tell him about what he did, excluding some parts about Osore. No need for them to digging up info on them, right?

After answering the questions, Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather, "Jiji, why didn't you tell me about my heritage?"

The Hokage looked impassive, showing little emotion. Inside he was panicking, he supposed to tell Naruto about his heritage at chunin and made it public when he was jonin.

"How did you know, Naruto-kun?"

"Kurama told me, she told me that the Yondaime Hokage was my father! The one who sealed her inside me and my life a living hell!" Naruto almost yelled the last part out.

The Hokage just sighed, "Your father had a lot of enemies after the war. He told me not to tell you of your heritage until you were chunin and make the news public when you're jonin,"

"What about my godfather! That bastard that goes by the name of _Jiraiya_, where was he when I needed someone the most?!" Naruto spat out the name like it was poison, while almost losing his cool.

"Jiraiya was needed to keep the spy network up for Konoha-"

"Bullshit! He has to hand in his reports at some time, maybe visit me for a few minutes, yet he goes peeking on women when he has the time," Naruto said cutting off Sarutobi's explanation.

"I know he had done some wrong, but he'll be back to Konoha around the chunin exams, if you want to see him," Said the Sarutobi.

"He better give a better reason then the whole spy network shit, I won't forgive him that easily," Naruto said while waliking out the door and slamming the door shut, making the room in deep silence.

'_Jiraiya, I hope your ready to make a good reason_,' Hiruzen thought to himself and went back to his paperwork, '_I swear that this shit never ends_!'

And thus began the ranting of a Kage about paperwork.

* * *

**With Naruto**

He was walking down the streets, ignoring the shocked glares and the whispering, "It's the demon kid," "He's back," "I thought he was dead," "Does _it_ want revenge?"

These small conversations were shared between the villagers, '_How sick_,' Thought Naruto while still ignoring their glances.

Right now, he was walking to a 5 star hotel, where he and Fu booked with their own cash, of course. He had to use the **Henge** to transform into a normal merchant to go in. After all, nobody wanted a demon kid, even though he was not one.

The room of his stay was pretty decent, but good enough for some not so famous merchants. When he went in, he saw Fu lying on a bed, probably waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go?" Her eyes never left the ceiling.

"It was…informative. Most of all, my _godfather_ is gonna drop by during the chunin exams," Naruto almost spat out his words like it was acid…almost.

"I take it that you're angry?" Asked Fu, but got an, 'Duh' as an answer.

Fu spoke again, "So, what do we do know?"

"Oh, something like seeing the sights, gathering information about Konoha, find out more about other chunin candidates and most of all…eat Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto listing out the things, while drooling.

Knocked out from his drooling and his stomach grumbled, Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I'm going to take a bite at Ichiraku's, Ja Ne!" And disappeared in a burst of wind. Leaving Fu to her own devices.

He shunshinned just outside the ramen stand, he walked in and greeted two of his precious people, "Hi, Ayame-nee-chan-" The sentence was cut short as a frying pan flew out, knocked Naruto dead on and had a kitchen knife pointing at him.

"Shut up! It was guys like who…who…Naruto?" Ayame turned from an angry mode to a confusing one.

"Like I say, the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto. Now, can I get-" That sentenced was also cut short when Ayame tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" Asked the ramen waitress.

"Travelling and got lost on the road of life," Naruto said cheekily.

This time a fist slammed down Naruto's head, "We were so worried! And you say you've gotten lost on the road of life!"

Naruto stood up, while holding the bump on his head, "Kinda, so can I get 10 bowls of miso ramen, please?"

"Alright, alright," "Ji-san, Naruto's back! And 10 bowls of miso ramen!" yelled Ayame.

Naruto went to sit down and wait for his meal to come, another familiar face spoke to him, "Ahh, Naruto. Where have you been? I've started losing income when I heard you went missing," And earned a slap from Ayame, while mumbling about greedy old man.

"I was kidding! So, how are you?" Asked the ramen chef.

"I'm fine, Teuchi-jiji. Just been travelling around the nations," replied Naruto, who was starting to get hungrier every second.

"Ok, then. 10 miso ramen coming up!" yelled Teuchi.

After serving the noodles, Naruto began to glomped down the ramen like wolves, how irony.

After the last bowl, he paid them and left the stand. While focusing on his own thoughts, "_Time to show Konoha, what they had really threw away_!"

* * *

**(Curtains fall down)**

**A/N: Sorry about the long timeskip, I'm very sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter will be the starting of the chunin exams. Leave a review to give support and for me to write longer chapters. If you don't, then you won't get a cookie. Read & review. **


	11. Chunin Exams

**/N: Sorry, if I took a long time to update. I got hooked on my friends Pokemon game, three days straight. But, the game deleted itself, so I need to play it all over again. My luck sucks. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Nothing important to state, so I'll get on with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously, if I owned Naruto, my name would be famous in the whole world.**

**Chapter 10: Chunin Exams**

* * *

It has been 5 days since Naruto came back to Konoha, things were normal as always; Genin teams doing D-ranked missions, civilians doing their daily routine.

Hana Inuzuka was walking down the streets searching for a blond haired teen. She had heard it from a few off-duty Anbu yesterday and quickly went to search for him. So far, her search had been unsuccessful. Just when she was about to stop her search, the person she was searching for passed by her.

"Naruto-kun?" Asked Hana unsurely.

The person turned his head around and found his savior behind him, "Hana-chan,"

"Is that you, Naruto-kun?"

"What? You don't recognize me! Maybe I'm too handsome already," Naruto said in a playful voice.

'BONK' Hana's fist slammed down on Naruto's head, "Kuso, that's the second time this week," Naruto said in a small voice, making Kurama inside chuckle.

"**Serves you right, Naruto**!" Said the fox in his gut.

"_Shut up_!" Naruto mentally replied, causing Kurama to snicker.

Kurama is somewhat friendly to Naruto now. Since the incident at wave, they had a mother-son relationship, except that the 'mother' is hundreds years older, which makes it funnier.

"Anyway, are you participating the chunin exams?" Asked Hana, while blushing lightly.

"Yeah, I'd like to test my skills against some genins, see where I stand. Maybe, I'll get into the bingo books," Said the blond enigma.

Hana sighed and replied, "You really should be more careful, making a name for yourself is not a very good idea," Her voice sound concern, but Naruto shook it off.

"Hey, why don't we get some lunch?" Naruto said, his stomach made gurgling noises.

"Fine, you're paying though,"

"Tsk, what type of gentleman do you think I am?"

Hana felt annoyed and somehow felt her heart melt, just a little. She had to resist the urge to say those three words to him. She wanted to play it safe first. Then, ask him out. Her plan goes like that.

Sort of.

As the duo approached a corner, one kept whining about getting some food. They heard a yelled, "Let go of me!" When they both heard this, they quickly ran towards the source of the yell.

* * *

Konohamaru was in deep shit. He was playing ninja ninja with his friends, he ran and knocked into a soft wall, probably a person. He was about to yell at the person, and was suddenly lifted up to face the person. That person was wearing a cat-like suit with make-up on his face, behind him was a blond-haired girl. Her hair was tied into four little ponytails. Both of them bore the Suna hitai-ite.

"Kankuro, let the kid go. You're causing us trouble," Said the girl.

"I'm gonna teach this punk some manners, teach him how to walk properly," Said the boy named Kankuro.

"Let go of me!"

Just as Kankuro was about to punch the boy, a pebble hit his left hand. He looked up to see a raven-haired boy standing on a branch with an arrogant look.

"Who the heck are you!?" Kankuro yelled at the guy, who was now yawning.

Just when the boy was about to answer, a gust of wind blew past them. Now, Kankuro felt something cold under his neck.

A kunai.

The person who wielded it was none other then Naruto, "You might want to let the boy go. After all, he is the Sandaime's grandson,"

The make-up wearing guy just gulped and let Konohamaru go, making the boy run towards a pink hair girl and hid behind her.

Naruto released the kunai and making Kankuro sigh in relieve. Naruto walked away but turned around, "Oh, tell the Ichibi jinchuuriki to come down now. Don't want him to scare anybody, right?

A boy with the kanji for love on his left side of his forehead, who stood on the branch above the raven hair genin, seem to widened his eyes for a moment but his face remained emotionless. His teammates also looked shocked.

"What is your name?" The boy said in an emotionless voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke," The Konoha genin said in a proud voice.

"Not you, him,"

"Well, you should always give your name first," Naruto replied in an amusing tone.

"Sabaku no Gaara," The Ichibi vessel said, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Shocking all the Konoha genin, while walking away with Hana.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Making Hana sigh. One moment serious, one moment relaxed. Naruto was so weird.

Once Naruto was out of hearing range, Kankuro spoke up, "Who was that guy bossing us around! Who does he think he is? What-"

Gaara cut him off, "Shut up, Kankuro or I'll kill you,"

Kankuro immediately closed his mouth. The blond Suna nin walked over to the pink haired girl and asked, "You know him?"

"He seems familiar," All that was able to come out from her mouth.

Gaara turned to leave, "Temari, Kankuro, lets go,"

The blond genin now identified as Temari set off with his little brother with Kankuro, of course.

The pink hair girl walked towards the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun, does he sound familiar to you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? He used to be the deadlast in the academy and disappeared when he was 7. Yeah, I remember him, Sakura," Said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Sasuke-kun could you go-" Sakura haven't finished her sentence and noticed he was gone. She walked back home muttering something about 'dates' and 'Sasuke-kun'.

Everyone was unaware about a figure hiding in a dark alleyway, "Danzo-sama must know of this develoment,"

* * *

**With Fu**

She walked down the streets of Konoha, trying to find something to do. While the sights in Konoha were nice, it didn't have much to do. She walked aimlessly and found a playground. She sat on a bench under a tree and recalled her past.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A 9-year old Fu was looking at the kids playing at the park. She wanted nothing more than to just join them, running around with friends around you, laugh everytime they make a bad or good joke. She just didn't want to feel lonely._

_She tried to play with them, but they would run away and tell their parents. From that day onwards, she stayed away from any human being, shunned everyone in Taki._

_Until she was 10, she became a genin of Taki and caused some uproar in the village, but managed to settle down. Her teammates kept bullying her, leaving her to die. She heard the whispers almost everyday, 'demon bug girl' 'demon whore' and so on. She began to hate her life more and more._

_She was 11, almost 12, when they made the news. She must be exiled from the village. The villagers were celebrating, kids were playing happily, men getting drunk at that day, while she packed her stuff to leave._

_Leaving wasn't easy, the drunken ninja that saw her kept throwing projectiles at her, almost missing her face. She ran and ran, until she was out of breath. She tried to rest at a nearby stream, but the ninja caught up to her._

"_There, there, don't cry. We'll help you end your misery. Right here, right now," Said a Taki nin while his hand held a kunai._

"_P-please, d-don't hurt me," Fu said in a small voice._

_When they ignored her and kept going forward, raising their kunais preparing to make the final blow. Suddenly, three kunais and shurikens landed near the Taki nins, one barely missing them._

_The Taki nins immediately went alert, "Who are you? Come out now!" The Taki nin yelled out loudly, but obviously scared._

"_No one, just passing by to see what's happening and hurting little girls are not very gentlemen," Said the figure as he jumped down from a branch," he looked almost as the same age as her._

"_Get lost brat, you don't know what she is!" The leader of the group said._

"_Actually, you are the one who should be getting lost," Replied the figure._

"_Last chance boy, don't make us kill you too," Another one spoke up._

_After he said that, the figure released some heavy KI, making the Taki shinobi choke. They slowly backed off, "Fine, y-you win. She's gonna die anyway," The leader said, while avoiding the boy's slitted eyes._

_They finally left. Fu let out a breath, but her eyes were on the figure. He had blond hair, three whisker marks on each face. He stood a little taller than her, and from the looks of it, he was trained in the ninja arts._

"_Thank you, whoever you are," Fu said with a slight bow._

"_Its Naruto," Said the figure._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_The name's Naruto. So you're the Nanabi jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked her._

"_How did you-" _

"_I read about it," Naruto said cutting her off._

"_Thank you, mind if I join you in your travels?" Fu asked him in a hopeful tone._

_Sure thing, but I'd joined a group. Do you want to join, miss?" Asked Naruto in a polite tone._

"_Fu, and yes I want to join," Fu replied._

* * *

**Flashback over**

That day, the day she had gotten accepted as a human. She also learned out that Naruto was like her, a jinchuuriki, someone who had also suffered like her.

Fu smiled at her memories. Ah, the sweet memories. First job, first kill, first pay. It was nice for her, except for the killing part, but that was the job of a ninja, no matter how unpleasant it felt. And coming to Konoha was her first infiltration mission, how cool.

She began going back to the hotel and to tell Naruto about her findings.

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto and Fu made their way to the academy, it made Naruto's heart hurt a little. He saw the swing he used to sit every time he was lonely or sad. It was memories, but it isn't best.

Once in the academy, they were told to go to the third floor for their first part of the exams. At the second floor, they saw some genin being pushed around by two older genin.

"Give up! Weak genin like you guys don't deserve to join the chunin exams," The one with twin kunai at his back as he pushed a green jumpsuit wearing guy.

A girl with brown hair tied into buns, "Don't hurt us, we just want to go to the exams,"

"Like we said, WEAK!" The older genin's partner said in an arrogant tone.

Naruto and Fu saw the genjutsu held over the signboard and did nothing. The older genin noticed this, "Hey, you two! Where you're going? The chunin exams are here,"

The duo said nothing and continued up the stairs. The older genin, who was wearing a bandanna thought to himself, '_Those two are good, able to notice the genjutsu_,"

"Drop it," Said an arrogant voice.

Everyone turn their heads to look at the newcomers, the Uchiha who was sporting an arrogant look, the pink hair girl had stars in her eyes and a boy who had the palest skin they saw.

"Drop what?"

"The genjutsu. Sakura you seen it right?" asked the Uchiha, Sakura just nodded.

"Well, you just gave us more trouble. That was used to flush out weak genins, now you're going to give me more trouble," Naruto said.

"What, you scared?" Said the smirking Uchiha.

"Nope, it's going to waste my time. What's your name again? Sas…ke…Ahh, is it Sasgay Uchiha,"Said the blond jinchuuriki.

Everyone who was there was laughing to tears, even the most emotionless person there had to crack a smile. Meanwhile, Sasuke just fumed in anger and in embarrassment, that clanless deadlast, who does he think he is?

He was about to retort, but he found the two missing. He just went back to brooding and scheming, while his team just followed him.

Just after everyone left, the two older genin released the **Henge, **revealing it to be the two chunin who was on guard duty.

"We have a good bunch this year, eh Izumo," Kotetsu said.

"Yeah, let's go meet up with Ibiki now. I don't want to hears his nagging again," His partner said.

"That nagging of his is very…intimidating, I don't want to hear it a second time,"

"Well, it was your fault," Said Izumo in a matter-in-fact-tone.

"Nu-uh,"

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Lets just go now,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Once Naruto opened the doors, he saw many genins from different villages. He was immediately flooded with weak KI, so he responded with his own, making everyone in the room piss their pants.

The rookie 9 that's what they called themselves. The group which consist of the latest graduating genin, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and a newly added Sai, who had joined the academy 1 week before the exams.

When all of them felt the KI, they all started to sweat bullets, even Shikamaru looked alerted. After the KI in the air disappeared, Sasuke and his team came to join them. Sakura and Ino fawn over Sasuke and began to fight over them, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Do you know that you guys are attracting a lot of attention?" Said a silver haired Konoha genin.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Kabuto and because you're a fellow comrade. I'm gonna show you some information about other genins here," Kabuto said calmly.

"How do you know about them?" Asked Saukra curiously.

Kabuto proceeded to show some weird-looking cards, "These are ninja info cards, these will show information about other people's abilities. How do I know? Lets say I took the exams 7 times,"

"Wow, you must've sucked," Said an amused Kiba, while his dog yipped.

Kabuto grumbled something under his breath, "So whose abiliies do you want to know about?"

"Gaara no Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki," The last Uchiha said.

The Rookie 9 were all confused why Naruto was mentioned did he came back?

Hinata's mind, "_Naruto-kun_?"

"Pfft, you know their names. Okay, Gaara no Sabaku, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro, they are his siblings. From the scale 1 to 10, taijutsu-7, genjutsu-3, ninjutsu-8. He has completed a total of 0 D-ranks, 2 C-ranks, 7 B-ranks and 1 A-rank,"

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki, his teammates is Fu. He used to be a Konoha citizen but ran away when he was 7. His abilities are-," His words are cut short as a kunai whizzed past him and strike the card, pinning it to the wall.

"Hey, my info is not public news!" Said Naruto, while pointing at Kabuto.

"Dobe, don't act like your better than everyone," Sasuke hissed and reared his fist back, trying to hit Naruto.

To everyones surprise, Naruto caught Sasuke's fist like it was nothing. Sasuke tried to get another hit, but Naruto twist his other arm, making him yelled at the pain.

"First off, don't underestimate your opponents. Second, I'm not the dobe you used to know," Said Naruto in a dead voice.

Suddenly, there was a poof in the middle of the room, " Alright, maggots. Stop fighting or you'll get disqualified. By the way, My name is Ibiki Morino, your first proctor for the first part of the exams. To all foreign ninja, welcome to hell." Said Ibiki in a stern voice.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, done. It took a while, but I managed it. Sorry for the delay, the next part is the exams. Btw, what lvl does a Geodude evolve? And Quilava evolves in what lvl? R&R.**

**P.S I'm still into pokemon. What badge is needed to unlock rock smash? I'm playing in Shiny Gold version.**


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Hehehe, I got a little bit of plot problems here. I may not be able to update that frequently because of the exams. Let's get on with it, I managed to update this. Sorry for the late update, now here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, excluding the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 11: The Chunin Exams**

* * *

And it began.

Everyone in the room started scribbling their answers down their paper sheets. Ibiki explained that this would be a written test. You have 20 minutes to answer 9 questions and a extra question when the first 9 are finished. 1 question, 1 point; caught cheating 5 times and you're out, along with your teammates.

And a certain blond kid is scratching his head, trying to figure out the questions listed on the paper. He was taught by his two most trusted senseis, Raiga and Gankona. Most of all, they didn't cover the written field very much and Naruto was regretting it.

Even Fu must be having some troubles with these questions, it's not easy and it's not for genin. Somehow, Naruto thought the rules is a little weird; why get caught cheating 5 times to fail, why not just once?

The clogs in Naruto's head started to spin, 'Unless…they wanted us to cheat?' It all made sense now, this was almost like information gathering. It all looked so easy now.

It looked easy, but he wasn't the type to infiltrate and gather information; he was more like a hard hitter or a front-line fighter.

Suddenly, words started to form on Naruto's paper. It looked like words. Somehow, Fu must have communicated to the bugs to cheat and give him answers.

What a good sister, helping you cheat.

Naruto started scribbling down the answer sheet. A few genin caught cheating and was thrown out of the classroom. Naruto had long finished, he couldn't do anything that was suspicious.

He carefully looked beside him, but the girl just let out a squeak when she saw him looking, ' Not to mention the girl beside kept stuttering and keep going red when she sees me, it wasn't weird but she's a Hyuuga and that's creepy," Naruto thought to himself.

At the start of the exam, there were 42 groups of genin teams. Now, it reduced to a good 35, it still was a lot but lesser.

"Okay, it's time for the 10th question, brats. If you don't take it, you'll fail!" Ibiki said with a booming voice, making a few of the sleeping genin awake.

"Of course we'll take it then!" Said an unknown genin.

"Let me finish. Okay, the ones who take, if you failed this test, you'll be a genin forever," Said the scarred proctor.

That made the genins in the room rebel.

"You can't do that! You can't say who gets to be chunin or genin by this test!" Said an angry looking Temari.

"Then, you're unlucky. The Hokage put me in this place and that makes me the superior here. So in here, my rules count!" Ibiki said sternly.

That made a few teams leave, a few apologizing to their teammates. While the teams left, Ibiki kept his face emotionless.

"Who wants to quit?" Ibiki said, the genin looked at each other nervously but nodded slowly.

"Last chance, anyone else?" Ibiki asked, while a genin raised his hands.

"Gomensai, Ikatsura, Mikatora," Said the genin while he left with his team.

"Is that it?" Ibiki said, seeing no movements among the genin, he spoke again, "Well, those who are here…passed,"

All of them just blinked, then some just gave a sigh of relief while some was still in shock.

"What the hell do you mean we passed?" Asked/ yelled Temari, while the other just nodded.

"Let me explain, the starting of this exam was an information gathering test. Those who got caught means that there are not suitable to become chunin-"

"What about the 10th question?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Let me finish, girl. To start this explanation, there was no 10th question. That was a test to see if you have the guts to take on high-ranking missions when you're a chunin. When you're a chunin, you don't get to choose missions, even if it has a high chance of failure. What if that mission can benefit your village, what do you do? Do you quit? Do you say 'There's always next year'? Those pieces of trash DO NOT deserve to be a chunin…" Ibiki proceed to remove his headband, showing many scars and burn marks, much to the genins disgust, Ibiki continued, "Because… in times, information is more important than life… and on missions and on the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it."

Most of the genins now understood, but some looked confused.

"To make a long story short, information is valuable, but the wrong one could cost lives. With the right information in your hands, you might help your village to win a war," Ibiki said, somehow a little relaxed.

Suddenly, a figure jumped through the window and into the middle of the classroom and a banner dropped down. It said, 'Anko Mitarashi, the sexy and hot kunoichi'

"Ibiki, you're getting soft now. 36 teams?" Said the now revealed Anko, the clothes she wore were quite…interesting.

"You're too early and we have a good crop this year," Ibiki stated deadpanned.

"Whatever. After the second part, they're numbers will be cut down by half," Anko said in a singsong voice, smirking.

"_By half_?" The thought were on every genins mind.

"Okay, gakis. Meet me at training ground 44 at 5 minutes," Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Anko was chewing on her dango, waiting for the genins to arrive. Suprisingly, 2 teams had already arrived. A Suna team and a… genin team with no hitai-ate.

Weird.

A few minutes later everyone arrived, Anko started her 'speech', "Alright gakis, congratulations on passing the first exam. This forest behind me is training area 44, nicknamed 'The Forest of Death'."

All of the genin cringed at the thought of the name, except for a few genin.

"The objective of this exam is to get all two scrolls. One half will get an earth scroll, another half will get a heaven scroll," Explained Anko.

"How do we get the other scrolls?" Asked a random genin.

"Whatever ways you have, kill, steal, trick, you name it. If you got the scrolls, you and your team must get to the tower in the middle of this forest," Anko answered, while chewing on her dango, "And you have five days. Oh, and sign these forms, this will unsure that your death's will not be Konoha's fault."

"How about food?" Asked a fa… big boned genin.

"This forest is full of treats and drinks, just don't get poisoned," Anko said playfully.

After signing the forms, Naruto and Fu went to their gates and waited.

"Hey dobe," said a proud voice, Naruto insantly knew whose.

"What do you want, Uchiha-teme?"

"Where did you get that power? Tell me!" Demanded the Uchiha avenger.

"Training, hard work and a little luck,"

"TELL ME!" The Uchiha raised his voice, flaring weak KI.

"Fine, true power comes from protecting people who are precious to you, that's what makes me strong. Now buzz off, the exams starting." The Rinnegan wielder said irritatingly.

Sasuke seethed and walked to his team, no way the dobe could be better than him. He was an Uchiha, a superior, an elite, a-

"BEGIN!" The doors flung open, every team rushed into the forest, leaving only Sasuke there.

Sasuke just cursed and ran after his team.

* * *

**In the forest**

Naruto and Fu were jumping from branch to branch, Naruto already created some clones to scout the area with his Rinnegan, while Fu used her communication with bugs to check for enemies. They have a heaven scroll, so they needed an earth one.

"Found anything yet?"

"There's a team at 3 kilometers, southwest of here. Another team is behind us, they're about 2 kilometers away from us. They're not attacking yet," Fu deduced.

"We'll wait for them while we rest and I'll set up traps," Naruto said to Fu, who nodded. _'I got a bad felling about this_,' Naruto thought grimly and went to set up the traps.

* * *

**With Team 7**

"Sai, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" A pink haired bi… girl asked her pale teammate.

"Oh, maybe Sasgay went to the bathroom with his small-" Sai didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist slam down on his head.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura said while blushing madly.

"Hey, what's up?" A voice spoke up from behind.

The two genin turned to find they're lost teammate, Sasuke.

'_Weird, Sasuke never acts that happy._'

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura screeched, making 'Sasuke' clutch his ears.

Sai mentally face palmed himself, that screech should give heir location away to their enemies. Sai looked over to 'Sasuke' who was busy trying to get away from the hugs that Sakura is giving.

That 'Sasuke' quickly took his own kunai deflected a kunai behind him and looked at another Sasuke.

"That's not me," The brooding Uchiha said.

The 'Sasuke' released his Henge and quickly jumped away from Sai and Sakura, while his teammates joined him. They appeared to be genin from Ame.

"So our initial plan failed, guess we'll have to do it the hard way," Said the Rain genin.

The Konoha nin tensed, except for Sai, and took their stances.

"What scrolls do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"An earth one, we need a heaven one like yours," Replied the Rain genin, as he form a seal.

'**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu**," Copies of the Rain team began to form.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke rushed to attack them. Dodging the clones and rushed to the creator, Sasuke rocked his fist back.

There was no impact. Sasuke grunted in frustration, "Come out you coward, scared to face an Uchiha like me!"

They made no response and kept creating clones.

"Sakura, could you sense they're chakra?" The Uchiha said, while Sakura shook her head.

"My Sharingan can't see through these clones. Sai, use your ink animals," Sasuke commanded.

Sai opened a scroll and started to paint, ink-like animals flew out of the scroll and started their attack on the clones.

One of the Rain genin took Sai by surprise and engaged him in a taijutsu combat, but Sai's taijutsu outclassed the genin and knocked him out. At the same time, Sasuke took out his kunais and shurikens from his pouch and threw them randomly. If you were to look closely, the flying projectiles had ninja wire tied onto them. As the shuriken landed everywhere, Sasuke held the wires between his teeth and prepared the seals needed for his jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**," A tremendous dragon-like flame travelled through the wires and burning everything it touches.

After the smoke and dust cleared off, team 7 saw two burnt bodies on the ground. One was heavily burned, his left arm was now black like coal; the other one was a little lucky, his shirt was burned off and had minor burns everwhere.

Sai threw the last Rain genin into them, "Give us the scroll now," The Rain ninja gave up they're earth scroll and said, "P-please, s-spare us,"

"You're lucky to be spared by an Uchiha, not many do," The Uchiha proudly exclaimed.

'_We will get our revenge someday, just you wait Uchiha, just you wait_,' The defeated Rain ninja thought to himself.

"Let's go now," Sai looked around, "We might be discovered by other teams,"

Sakura nodded, while Sasuke snorted in agreement and jumped off into the forest.

After they left, the Rain team carried their injured teammates away. Unbeknownst to them, a person was hiding on top of the trees, "Soon, Sasuke you will be mine."

* * *

**At night, with Naruto and Fu**

They already got their scroll from the team that followed them, the team were trying to ambush them but got caught in a basic, but well hidden trap. Now, they were trying to get to the tower, it might take about an hour or so.

After Fu checked the surroundings with her bugs, she sat down beside Naruto. Recently, her surrogate little brother was feeling a little gloomy lately, she thought it was the glares. But he didn't even fazed when all of the villagers glared at him, which was a nerve-hitting thing for Naruto. She sighed, stupid villagers can't even see which is the prisoner and which is the prison. Her village was also like that, glared at, despise by everyone, never had help or love.

"Naruto?" Fu shook him a little.

"What is it, Fu?"

"Why are so gloomy? The glares is not the problem now, what is it?" Fu asked worriedly.

"Its nothing,"

"Uzumaki Naruto, don't you dare lie to me! You know you suck at lying," Fu raising her voice a little.

Naruto muttered something under his breath, "Fine, it was the Hokage. I yelled at him, he looked so sad when I did that. He was the first person who'd accepted me as me and a person, it wasn't his fault," Naruto poured everything he had on mind since the meeting with the Hokage. He had realized it wasn't his fault.

"It was that masked man's fault,"

"Well then, we just have to find him and kick his ass!" Fu said enthusiastically.

Naruto showed a small smile on his face, "Thank you,"

"But we better get going, I got a bad feeling about this place,"

As soon as Naruto said that, a wave of tainted chakra covered the entire forest. Fu cringed under the feeling of the chakra.

"Come on, let's check it out,"

Fu nodded and followed Naruto into the forest.

* * *

**Back With Team 7**

Sakura looked around her, Sai was unconscious, Sasuke was being tossed around by some snake guy. Her team should've never came to this exam and now they're paying for the price. The snake guy said he wanted to test Sasuke's _potential_. Sai looked like he knew the guy and quickly asked for a retreat, but the guy had quickly gutted him and threw him away.

She wished she could be stronger, so she could help her teammates. But this was not the case now. Now, it's just getting out of here safely.

The snake-looking guy expanded his neck towards Sasuke. Just when he was about to reach it, a sword chopped off the head.

'_Naruto_?'

His eyes were cold like a seasoned shinobi ready to fight. His stance was different from the academy style that all five nations use. Her eyes drifted towards his companion, she looked calm and the same time serious. Sakura now knew that these were not your average genin.

* * *

**Translations**

**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Haze clone jutsu) – Much like the clone technique, but the clones itself move independently. This is effective for launching sneak attacks.**

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire stlye: Dragon fire jutsu) – Launches a dragon-like flame at opponents, suitable for using this technique with wires.**

***Futon: Kaze Gyakusatsu no Jutsu (Wind style: Slicing air jutsu) – Launches a burst of compressed, slicing air at the opponent.**

***Doton: Iwa Kasui (Earth style: Earth spike) - The user uses this technique to impale multiple enemies at once or simply comcentrating on one.**

***Futon: Atsusakuki (Wind style: Pressured air) – Makes the air around the user heavier by mixing them with the user's chakra.**

**A/N: I'm done, took me a while though. Okay, leave your reviews if you enjoyed them, I appreciate them. Look forward towards the next chapter! **

**( )( )**

( ^ ^ )

(_ _ _) It's a bunny…. * means original creation or special announcement.


	13. Note

So, it comes to this. Sorry, for not updating PoS for about half a year, you know school stuff and likes. I check in occasionally to read the stories I follow, and that's just it. I'm NOT discontinuing the story, I'm just rewriting it, I hope to get someone who can beta my story, can't seem to find one though…

It may be a little longer, but I can edit some of the chapters that I feel isn't up to my standards. I changed my writing ways now, so you guys will just have to wait for it. Still, you must be mad for thinking here's an update, but it's just a note.

Again, I'm sorry.

Suckerz100.


End file.
